Tale of Friendship
by KneelingAngel
Summary: Three friends fall into Middle Earth as they are on their way to New Zealand for a long deserved vacation. They are eventually dragged along on an adventure together with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard but what happens when they fall for certain dwarves? ThorinxOC FilixOC KilixOC I own nothing! Except for the OC's of course :3
1. Chapter 1

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! I don't want to go! Can't we just go with the car?" Simone cried as Febe and Jessica dragged her to the plane. "What if the plane is going to crash?! We're all gonna die! Please put me down!"

"You'll love it!" Jessica said as she pulled Simone closer.

"Beside," Febe added. "We can't drive to New Zealand! It's a thirteen and a half hour flight and you want to drive?"

"Thirteen and a half hours?!"

Simone was starting to hyperventilate and Jessica placed her in her seat. Febe placed their hand luggage in the cabins and popped some gum in her mouth.

"Want one?" She asked her friends.

Jessica nodded happy and Simone held on to the chair as tight as she could, whitening her knuckles.

"_Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. If you all would be so kind to put on you seatbelts and turn off your electrical devices then we will be leaving soon."_

Jessica put Simone's belt around her and Febe had to hold her down.

"Calm down." Febe laughed. "You'll be fine. The chances of a plane crashing are like one in six hundred seventy-five thousand five hundred and-"

"Do not tell me that we are going to be fine." Simone said as she pulled Febe by the collar. "We are going to die! People are supposed to be on the ground not in the air!"

"Lift off!" Jessica shouted and Simone was about to pass out.

**XxX**

"Are we there yet?" Simone asked. "How much longer?!"

"About five more hours." Jessica answered.

Simone let out a shaking breath.

"I told you that we weren't gonna crash." Febe smiled. "You own me a bag of M&M's!"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to pass through the Bermuda Triangle. It might get a little bumpy so if you would put on you your seatbelts and fold in your table, we would appreciate it."_

As soon as the three friends had but on their seatbelts the plane started to shake.

"We're gonna die… Were gonna die…" Simone said panicking. "This is it… Goodbye fair world. I have lived a good life and now we are going to die. WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE GODDAMN CAR!"

"Speak for yourself."

"We're still flying and as long as we are in the air nothing will happen." Febe said and the shaking stopped. "You see we are perfectly- AAARRHG!"

The plane suddenly started to drop. Febe, Simone and Jessica held onto each with their lives as the plane dropped faster and faster.

**XxX**

They screamed and yelped as they fell through trees branches. Simone landed with her back on the ground, Jessica hung onto a branch with the end of her skirt and Febe landed in the river next to the tree.

Febe crawled out the water gasping for air. "Holy- What the hell is this?! Where the hell are we?!"

Simone looked up. "Oh my God." She said panicking. "We're dead. We're dead! FEBE I thought you said it was safe?!"

Febe spit the last bit of water out of her mouth. "Don't blame this on me! Jess is the one who wanted to go to fucking New Zealand! Wait, where is Jess?"

"Right here!" She beamed.

Simone and Febe looked up.

"Heya!" She said. "I don't think you could help me down from here?"

Simone climbed up the tree and loosened Jessica's skirt and she dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

"You couldn't have caught her?" Simone asked Febe sarcastically.

Febe didn't respond. She had her hand in front of her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Febe?" Jessica asked as she pushed herself up. "Are you okay?"

Jessica's question was answered with a very loud and uncontrolled laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at you!" Febe laughed. "You two look ridiculous!"

"We should say the same thing to you." Simone said trying to hold her laughter herself. "Since when do you have long hair?"

Febe placed her hand in her wet hair and found out that it went to her hips.

She screamed and Simone and Jessica laughed.

Jessica was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black legging, dark corset with a blue grey shirt under it and black boots. Her hair was put up in a ponytail but the hair in her neck hung loose and was braided. She also had a bow and a couple of arrows

Simone wore brown leather trousers with a forest green tunic on top, a long leather jacket and brown boots. Her hair was braided into a long fish braid that fell over her shoulder. She also had two swords on her hip.

Febe wore a purple knee high dress with grey colored trousers underneath, dark knee high boots and a black cloak. Her hair wasn't short and wild anymore but her long curled locks hung loosely against her back. She also had a ax on her back and a couple of daggers in her boots.

"What the hell happened?" Febe asked after they had a good look at each other. "Where are we?"

"The fucking plane crashed!" Simone said dramatically. "We're in the afterlife."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jessica said. "If the plane would have crashed then there would have been a plane but as far as I can tell we are in a forest."

"No shit Sherlock." Febe said. "But how do we get ourselves out of here?"

"Maybe we should find a path or a road or something." Jessica said. "I mean how far could we have gone out?"

"Maybe we should find a place too." Febe answered looking at the sky. "Looks like it's evening already and I am hungry."

The two others agreed and they started to walk. It didn't take long for them to found a path and they followed it. They were discussing about what happened, Simone kept scolding Febe for taking her with on the place but they laughed in the end. The three friends could never stay mad at each other long.

**XxX**

After a couple of hours they reached a place with a lot of hill and round doors. There was one small house that still had it's lights on and they walked up to it. Febe opened the garden gate and walked up the small stairs before knocking the round green door with a blue mark.

"_Go away!" _A voice shouted on the other side. _"I do not know what that wizard is up to but twelve dwarves are enough! If he thinks that he can just-"_

A little man with big feet opened the door and Jessica tried to hide her laugh when she noticed. Simone poured a rib in her side and shout her a look before turning back to the man.

"U-um, hi." Febe said. "We- um- we're a little lost and we saw that the light were still on and hoped that maybe you could point us the nearest place for a night."

The little man just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Can we come in?" Simone asked when he didn't answered.

The man opened his mouth but no answer came and of course Jessica took it as a yes and pushed herself in.

"We'll take it as a yes." She smiled. "Names Jessica."

"Bilbo Baggins." The small man finally spoke. "At… your… service?"

Simone and Febe walked in as well and introduced themselves. Bilbo walked into the dining room when something crashed and the girls followed after him.

When they reached the dining room Febe had to duck for a flying sausage. Twelve men cheered but frozen as they saw the girls. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"Heya!" Jessica beamed.

"Maybe we should go?" Simone whispered to Febe who just silently nodded. Simone basicaly jumped into Febe's arms when somebody touched her shoulder. He was blond and had beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry milady." He said to her. "I did not mean to scared you. Fili at you service."

Febe slowly put Simone down and backed up. She jumped in the air as she bumped into some one and quickly stepped behind Jessica using her as a shield.

"And Kili." One with dark hair said. "At your service."

"Jessica." She said. "And these are my friends Simone and Febe." She signed to her friends behind her.

Every man in the room introduced themselves and the girls had a headache after the list of twelve names.

"Well you lassies look like your starving." Bofur said. "I think we can fit three more dwarves around the table."

"Who are you calling a dwarf?!" Febe asked stepped from behind Jessica. "I'm not a dwarf, you're a dwarf!"

"This one's got some fight in her." Dwalin laughed. "But I see a lack of brains."

"Did you just call me blond?!" Febe growled softly.

**XxX**

"Well look what we have here? How are you my dears?"

The three friends looked up from their food. A very tall man with long hair and beard spoke. The girls were speechless. He was about as tall as a building, or at least to them.

"G-Good" Febe said. "I-I'm sorry b-but do we know you?"

"Well I am Gandalf the Grey, my dear Febe." He said. "I was wondering where you girls were at. You are late!"

"Late for what? She asked. "And how do you know my name?!"

"You will get to know everything soon enough."

"That's a terrible answer!" Simone said with her mouth full. "Tell us where we are."

"Shouldn't you just be happy to be on the ground again, Simone?" Gandalf questioned. "I thought you didn't like flying. Now eat your dinner everything will be explained soon."

Bilbo was stressing. He kept running after the dwarves making sure that they didn't break or ruining anything.

"Excuse me ladies." Gandalf said and stood up. "I have to calm down a hobbit."

"Holy shit!" Jessica said. "Did you see how tall he was?!"

"What the hell are we doing here!?" Simone hissed. "We are having dinner in a house with complete strangers, who knows what they want to do to us!"

"Well I don't think they are going to let us leave now." Febe said in a low voice. "but I don't think that they are going to kill us either."

"That is because we died in a fucking plane crash!"

"There was no plane crash!" Febe said. "I don't think that people get hit by flying food in the after life."

"I like it here." Jessica said.

"You like it anywhere." Simone said rolling her eyes.

"So?" Jessica asked. "This place doesn't look that bad."

"That is because rich people don't get blamed for murder!"

"Calm down, Sym!" Febe said. "You're probably still in shock from the crash!"

"Ya think!"

Suddenly Bofur, Gloin, Nori and Dori started to hit the table with their forks and knives. The girls stopped arguing and looked up. Fili was throwing plates!

"Um… Could you not do that?" Bilbo asked the four dwarves. "You'll blunt them!"

"Oh did ya hear that lads?" Bofur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

"Watch this lassies." Gloin said and the dwarves started to sing.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks,

Smash the bottles and burn the corks,

Chip the glasses and crash the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh. Even Simone was rolling around in laughter forgetting what happened for a moment.

"Cut the cloth and tread the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole,

And when your finished and they are whole,

Send them down the halls to roll!"

Plates wear being thrown around the room during the song and Jessica threw a plate at Kili's head a couple of times but he kept catching it in time.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Everybody cheered and laughed until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

"Who's here?" Febe asked her friends in a whisper. They raised their shoulders and hurried after the other towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gandalf, I though you said this place was easy to find? I lost my way. Twice."

"Who's that?" Jessica asked Febe.

"Does it look like I know?!" Febe hissed. "I have never been here before and if I would know him then I think I would have recognized him."

"Mark?" Bilbo said interrupting their conversation. "There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark." Gandalf replied. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce me to the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"They all got some weird ass names over here if you ask me." Simone whispered to the others who nodded in agreement.

"So this is the hobbit." Thorin said. "Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting? Ax or sword what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill in conkers but I fail to see why that's… relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin grinned. "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

"How can he say that?" Febe whispered maybe a little to loud. "He doesn't even know the guy! He's been in the for ten seconds and thinks that he can just talk to people like that?! Who does he think he is, the king?!"

Thorin turned his face towards the three girls.

"Oh shit, you've done it now." Simone laughed. "Run."

"Quit blaming everything on me." Febe hissed. "Jessica is the one who wanted to fly for thirteen and a half hours!"

"And who are you?" Thorin growled softly.

Febe wanted to say something but found herself lost in words, for once, when she met his cold blue eyes.

"Speak!"

"Thorin!" Gandalf snapped. "Calm down. This is Febe, Jessica and Simone. They will accompany us on our journey."

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted together. "JOURNEY?!"

"Oh hell no!" Simone said. "I would rather be back in the plane."

"And here I am thinking you didn't like flying."

"Shut up, Jess."

"I will not take them with us." Thorin said. "They will be our death before we step out of this door!"

"And why is that?" Febe asked the leader irritated with a hand on her hip.

"Well for one," Thorin started to talk and walked closer as he started to tower over her. "You have no experience in fighting. Two, I don't see a reason who you could be of any help and three, you're a woman."

"What? You still live in the 1920's?" Febe laughed in his face. "We can perfectly well defend ourselves, we can cook and fix things that are broken such as clothes and you will take us with you because Gandalf said so! You might as well want to get used to us because we are coming with you no matter what."

Simone and Jessica were about to protest but Febe lifted her arm sighing them to shut up. Thorin shot back to the wizard and Simone and Jessica grabbed Febe by her clothes and dragged her into the nearest room.

"What the hell?!" Febe growled.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Simone asked dramatically. "We don't who any of these guys are we DON'T know how to defend ourselves and last time anyone of us stood in a kitchen we burned half the house down!"

"Hey! I can cook!" Jessica shouted. "But I agree with Simone on the rest. We can't go with them! We have to find a way back home! Why did you have to tell the Demon King, or what ever his name is, that we are coming?!"

"Well that's to late now!" Febe sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know! I just don't like it when people call me useless and I am sure as hell not letting a man like him call me that! But I'm going!"

"So you're only going so that you can prove that you're useful." Simone concluded.

"Basically yes."

"Have you lost your freaking mind?! We can't just leave with- WHAT?!" Simone shouted when someone knocked on the door.

"The meeting started." Bilbo said. "A-Are you alright?"

Febe opened the door and walked out. "Were perfectly fine." She said with a fake smile and followed after the hobbit. "I don't hope we missed anything important."

**XxX**

"Far to the east over rangers and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peek." Gandalf said as Febe and Bilbo came walking in. Thorin send her a dark look but quickly turned back to the map on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo mumbled as he stood next to Gandalf.

Gloin said something but Febe was distracted by her friends who came shuffling in. Something in their eyes made her tell that they had made a decision, though she could see if it was a good one or a bad one.

"What beast?" Bilbo said causing the girls to pay attention again.

"We that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and greatest of Calamities of our age." Bofur said. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said quickly.

"DRAGON?!" The friends said on the exact same time. "Dragon?"

"We're gonna to die." Simone said and rubbed her face. "How the hell are we going to fight A FREAKING DRAGON?!"

"I'm not afraid." Ori said. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jaxy!"

"The task will be hard enough with an army behind us." Balin interrupted the soft cheers. "But we number just thirteen."

"Sixteen." Jessica corrected.

"But not of the best. Nor brightest." He continued ignoring the grumbles from the others.

"We may be few in number." Fili said. "But were fighters." He gave a look at the girls. "ALL OF US! Till the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in the company." Kili continued. "Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"How many then?" Dori asked, interrupting Gandalf's mumbles. "How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf was now slowly choking on his smoke.

"Go on, GIVE US A NUMBER!"

Suddenly the dwarves around the table started to argue and fight is was pure coincidence that Thorin and Febe shouted the exact same time to shut them all up.

If we have read these signs do you not think other will have read them too?" Thorin questioned the company while Febe slowly leaned back against the wall, listening to what he would have to say. "Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain. Assessing, wondering, waying the risk. Perhaps the vust of out people now lay unprotected. Do we sit back while other claim what is rightfully ours or do we take this chance to take back Erebor?!"

An unwanted smile crawled upon Febe's face but is was quickly wiped away by Balin.

"You forget." He said. "The Front Gates is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf said and suddenly had a key between his fingers.

"Awesome." Jessica said. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked a bit stumped.

"I was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It is yours now."

While Thorin looked at the key Simone had to fight the urge to say 'dun dun duuun'.

"If there is a key then there must be a door." Fili said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Simone said with a smile to the blond.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There is another way in." Kili smirked.

"That's what he said." Jessica giggled.

"They aren't the brightest." Febe whispered to her friends, signing toward the dwarf brothers.

"Well if we can find it." Gandalf said turning back to the map. "The dwarf doors are invisible and enclosed. The answer lies here somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can."

"Guess we know where we are." Simone whispered.

"The task I have I mind enquires a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage but if we are careful and clever then, I think it can be done."

"That's why me need a burglar." Ori concluded.

"Hm… And a good one too." Bilbo said. "An expert. I imagine."

"And are you?" Balin asked him.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin shouted.

"Me? no no no." Bilbo said. "I-I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins." Balin spoke again. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Ay the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend of themselves." Dwalin said and looked up to the hobbit and then to the three girls in the corner of the room. The others agreed and Febe had to bite her tong not to raise her voice unlike Simone and Jessica who were arguing with the dwarves. Febe put her nails in her hand making them leave marks as she tried to hold her voice until the room grew dark and Gandalf spoke with a loud rumbling voice.

"IF I SAY THAT MASTER BAGGINS IS A BURGULAR then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on there feet. In fact they can pass unseen if they choose. An while the dragon is accustomed by the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distanced advantage. You asked my to find the fourteenth member of your company and I have chosen Mister Baggins." He looked at Thorin.

"What about the girls?" Thorin asked. "I said fourteenth not sixteenth."

"They will come in handy when there time comes." Gandalf smiled at the friends. "There is a lot more to them then appearances suggest and they have a lot more to offer then any of you know. Including themselves. You must trust me on this."

"Very well, we do this your way." Thorin said. "Give the burglar his contract."

"Is he serious in taking us with?" Jessica whispered while Bilbo was busy with his contract. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"I don't think that Gandalf is gonna let us go." Simone answered in a whisper. "Right now it's not the 'coming with' part that I am scared of but what did Gandalf mean that we would 'come in handy'?"

"I don't know." Febe whispered unsure. "Actually I don't want to know. But Sym's right, Gandalf is not going to let go of us so easily now. Though I think that Thorin might have a different view on that-"

They stopped talking when Bilbo fainted and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

**XxX**

Everybody had moved to a place in the house while Gandalf was trying to calm Bilbo down. Simone and Jessica were talking to Fili and Kili but Febe sat outside of the house on a small bench in the garden. She was looking at her ax as it shined in the moonlight. Something about it felt right and she stood up swinging her ax around a couple of time. She was actually pretty good and it. It felt like she knew how to handle it. When she heard something shuffle behind her she quickly took a knife from her boots and threw it towards the sound.

"U-um sorry." She said when she saw that she had missed Thorin's head by two inches.

Febe quickly walked up to him and pulled her knife out of the round door before he grabbed her wrist.

"Do not make me regret my decision of taking you and your companions with." Thorin growled softly. "I will not make myself responsible what happens to them."

"I didn't ask you to." She growled back softly and pulled her wrists out of his grip. "We can take care of ourselves." And she walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Simone was the first one to wake. She let out a loud breath and rubbed her eyes.

"Crazy ass dream." She mumbled to herself and sat up. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before her face fell. "Guess it's not a dream after all."

Simone, Jessica and Febe had fallen asleep on the living room floor in front of the fire while the dwarves had been singing a song about their homeland.

Simone stood up and stretched before walking into the kitchen. It was there was no sound except for her footsteps, the snores of the dwarves and her growling stomach. Simone walked to the pantry in hope for food and by her surprise the pantry was filled with food again. She grabbed an apple for a shelf but didn't notice that she took the bottom one and all the apples fell to the ground.

Simone closed her eyes hoping she didn't wake anyone. When she didn't hear anything she let out a long sigh.

"Wow… This day couldn't start any better." She mumbled to herself picking up the apples and placing them back on the shelf.

"Think fast!"

Simone turned around and grabbed an apple an inch from her face. Fili was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Jesus Christ!" She said and placed a hand on her heart. "Don't do that."

"You got excellent reflexes." He said smiling. "Might come in handy."

"Thanks." Simone snorted. "Though I don't see the use of it."

"You really don't want to go on this quest do you?"

"Not really, no." She answered honestly. "But someone has to watch after them. Febe will have Thorin's head if he isn't careful and I think Jess will go wander off looking for unicorns or wolves!"

Fili chuckled when he saw how dramatic Simone was becoming.

**XxX**

It wasn't long after Simone and Fili's chat that the others started to wake. Everybody, except for Jessica, who never awoke before twelve, unless you would wake her yourself.

Simone ate her breakfast with a smile while Feb only had a biscuits, she never at much in the morning. Febe stood up from the table and went to wake Jessica. She walked into the living room and kneeled next to her sleeping friend.

"Jess, wake up." Febe said shaking her. Nothing. "Jess, get up!" Again nothing.

Febe signed and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, walked back and splashed the water in Jessica's face. Jessica coughed and rubbed the water out of her eyes before jumping up.

"FEBE!" She growled and grabbed her bow that had been laying next to her and swung in at Febe's head.

Febe ducked before running away.

"Get back here!" Jessica shouted, getting everyone's attention and running after her friend. Febe screamed and ran through the many halls of Bag End with Jessica on her tail. Simone still sat at the kitchen table with laughing dwarves and buried her face in her hands.

Febe looked back and crashed into someone before Jessica crashed into her and they both fell to the ground. Febe looked up and saw that they had crashed into Thorin.

His eyes were as dark as night and she could feel his anger coming from him.

"All hail the demon-"

Febe placed a hand over Jess's mouth. "Shut. Up!" She hissed.

Jessica licked the inside of Febe's hand.

"Ergh!" Febe said and wiped her hand on her dress and stood up. "What are you looking at?!" She asked Thorin.

"Pack your things." He said staring down at her. "We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Does it look like we brought anything?"

Thorin ignored her and walked away.

"Well isn't he a cloud full of sunshine." Jessica said as she was helped up.

"How I wish I could kick his ass." Febe growled. "I am going to shoot him one day."

**XxX**

"Which is ones are our ponies?" Feb asked Thorin. She only counted fourteen ponies and a horse, which was Gandalf's.

"You will ride together with someone else."

Febe rolled her eyes and walked up to Bofur. "I don't think that you might let me ride with you then?" She asked.

"Hop on, lass." Bofur smiled and held out his hand. Febe gladly took it and he pulled her up.

"Oh hell no!" Simone said. "I am not climbing on any pony."

"Oh come on, Simone." Fili laughed. "You'll love it and you can ride with me if you want to."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can walk."

"Oh no you don't." Fili said and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up onto his pony before he jumped on himself.

"Screw you!"

"Any time." He joked but was quickly shut up when Simone pulled his hair.

"Aw… Aren't they a cute couple." Kili joked as he looked at the two. "When's the wedding again?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Simone said and Fili rolled his eyes. "Where is Jess?"

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" _Jessica shouted from inside the house. She walked out still fixing her hair.

"Oh my God! They are so fluffy!" Jess ran up to the ponies and started hugging them and jumping around. "They are so cute I could just eat them! Can I name him?" She asked Kili as she stood by his pony. "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine!"

"Want to ride with me then?" Kili asked. "I'm sure- um… Squishy can carry us both."

"Can I?" Jessica asked. "You really want to ride with me?"

"Why not?" Kili asked with a smile on his face and lifted Jessica up and swung himself up.

"Show off." Fili mumbled causing Simone to giggle and the company was on their way.

**XxX**

"Are we there yet?" Jessica asked for the thousandth time.

"We have only been on the pony for fifteen minutes." Kili laughed. "We at least have a couple of months to go."

Jessica leaned her head against his back and sighed.

"_Wait…. WAIT!" _The company stopped at Bilbo's shouting voice. "I signed it!" He said when he reached them. He was holding up he contracted and he handed it to Balin.

"Everything seems to be in order." Balin said when he saw Bilbo's signature. "Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

There were soft cheers from the others and the girls couldn't help but smile.

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered.

"No, no no. That won't be necessary." Bilbo said quickly as the others started to trot off again. "I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I have done my fair share of walking holidays, you know." A weird sound left his throat as Fili and Kili lifted the poor hobbit on one of the free ponies that the girls weren't aloud to ride.

Jessica face-palmed herself as she saw how Bilbo was siting on his ponies and Febe basically fell from her pony when she saw Bilbo's facial expression as the horse neighed.

Simone just giggled and held onto Fili's side as he decided to go a little quicker.

"Come on, Nori!" Oin shouted. "Pay up!"

Grumbling Nori grabbed a pouch of coins and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm going to steal his horn for this." he mumbled.

"Maybe you just shouldn't have made a bet." Febe said with a smirk. "You should have known-"

Bilbo sneezed and started to shout. "STOP, stop! We have to turn around!"

Everybody stopped and looked at the hobbit.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief!"

"Here!" Bofur said and ripped a piece for the inside of his jacket and threw it to him. "Use this!"

Bilbo caught the piece of fabric and looked rather disgusted.

"Move on!" Thorin shouted and everybody left again.

**XxX**

"Are. We there. YET?!"

"Jessica!" Febe shouted further down the line of ponies. "Shut up!"

"_Nobody knows the trouble I have seen…" _Jessica sung._ "Nobody knows my sorrow."_

"Please be quiet." Simone prayed. "Please be quiet."

"_It's a small world after all-"_

"Jessica!"

"Febe!" Jessica shouted.

"What?!"

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, ti ti li ti! There they are standing in a row!"_

Febe started to sing with. _"Big ones, small ones some as BIG AS YOUR HEAD!"_

"Jessica! Febe!" Thorin shouted from the front. "Be quiet or I will have your mouths bound shut!"

"Joy-killer!" Jessica mumbled and leaned her head against Kili's back.

"Don't worry." Kili said. "He just needs to get used to you."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, do you?"

Kili chuckled and fixed his eyes on the road again until he felt someone pull his hair. Jessica was braiding his hair into thousands of small braids.

"I'm bored!" Jessica growled when she was done braiding. "How much longer until we stop?"

"Won't be soon now." Fili chuckled as he saw his brother's hair and shocked look. "Maybe another hour or two before we set up first camp."

Jessica sighed but giggled when she saw that Simone's arms were around Fili's waist and had fallen asleep.

"_I know a song that gets on your nerves,_

_gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves._

_I know a song that gets on your nerves_

_and this is how it goes._

_I know a song that will get on your nerves,_

_get on your nerves, get on your nerves._

_I know a song that will get on your nerves,_

_and this is how it goes._

_I know a song that's very annoying,_

_Very annoying, very annoying._

_I know a song that's very annoying,_

_and this is how it goes…"_

"Somebody get the lass to stop singing!" Bofur whined. "How are you girls related again?"

"We met in school." Febe giggled as Bofur tied the earflaps of his hat over his ears. "We are not… a hundred percent."

"What?"

"We aren't normal, a bit crazy and don't think in one line."

"I already guessed that when you spoke to Thorin." Bofur teased. "You got some nerves, lass."

"He was the one who started it!" Febe growled softly. "He should think twice about how he talks to me."

**XxX**

"Hallelujah!" Jessica shouted when Thorin ordered to set up camp. "Thank goodness! I can't feel my ass anymore!"

"I can't feel my body!" Simone complained and cracked her back. "What happened to cars or busses or-"

"Airplanes?" Jessica filled in.

"I am never EVER going on vacation with you guys EVER again!" Simone said as Fili help her from his pony. "Next time we are just gonna go to the Efteling!"

"… Get a fire going." Thorin came walking closer to Jessica and Simone with Febe stomping behind him. "You go get some water." He pushed everybody's water skins in their arms.

"All hail the demo-." Simone quickly covered Jessica's mouth before she could say more.

"You what?!" Thorin growled but Febe pushed him away before he could out to her friend.

"She didn't mean it Thorin." She tried to say as nice as she could. "She's just grumpy from sitting on a pony for an entire day. We'll be right back."

She pushed her friends forward and to a stream they past not long ago.

"I can't believe that you want to follow his orders." Jessica said. "He is pure evil! Can't you see it in his eyes?"

"He is not evil he has probably just been through a lot. Bofur told me to be careful and he said that if we wanted to earn a spot in the company we should better do as he says."

"Since when do you listen to people's advice?" Simone asked.

"Never." Febe answered. "I don't like Thorin, I wish I could rip of his head and I don't know why but maybe we should just listen to him."

"You talked to him, didn't you?"

"Just shortly but let's not talk about him and fill these thingies and get back before it turns dark. But how was your trip? I saw you two riding with Fili and Kili." Febe raised an eyebrow and gave them a knowing smile.

"No!" Simone said maybe a little to extreme. "Don't you even dare think it."

"To late."

"Goddamn it!"

"Now I am never going to hear the end of it." Jessica laughed. "You looked cute together."

"Don't start Jess." Simone teased. "I wasn't the one braiding the guys hair."

"No." Jessica admitted. "But I wasn't the one sleeping against the guys back."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

Febe rolled her eyes and pushed them both in the water. "This almost feels like vacation again." She laughed and pulled of her boots, legging and weapons. "Now let's get these filled and head back.

She stepped in the water but it didn't take long for her friends to force her down the water. They truly laughed for the first time in Middle Earth and played in the water, splashing in each others faces, throw the water skins as if it was a ball and forgot the company of dwarves for a while.

Suddenly arrows flew past their head and they jumped up with a fright. A couple of men grabbed them from behind and they screamed before a hand was place over their mouths.

"Be quiet!" A voice hissed. "Or this will be over sooner then I want it to be."


	4. Chapter 4

The girls struggled in the arms of the men holding them but it only made the men laugh. The friends gave each other panicking looks and silently made a plan but none of them could read each other's eyes.

Simone bit the man holding her in the hand, he dropped her and she tried to run but another man took her by her hair and pulled her back. She held on to her hair and screamed as she tried to kick him but her legs were out of his reach.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" Simone shouted. "I am going to cut your fucking head off!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The leader sneered. "Tie them up boys. I think we can get some good gold for these lasses!"

Simone wanted to scream again but her feet, hands and mouth were being tied. Febe and Jessica were no help either; a couple of hands were tying them too.

Girls were tossed to the ground and landed with a loud thump. Febe wished that they had their weapons, her eyes widened at the thought and looked around. Their weapons were lying right behind her but as she was reaching for them, one of them men saw and lifted her up by the front of her dress.

"Looks like we got a smart one over here." The man laughed down at her, he was about two heads taller then her and Febe couldn't help but to feel small. "Merek, this one wants to play! You regret your actions when he is done with you."

The leader came walking up with an evil smile on his face.

"Does she now?" Merek said. "Then this must be my night. I could use some entertainment, she's mine!"

He grabbed Febe by her hair and pulled her away but not before Jessica shoved a dagger from one of Febe' boots across the ground and Febe was able to grab it as she was being dragged across the dirt. Simone and Jessica gave each other a look and they knew that they had to do something and started to work on loosening their ropes without being seen.

Febe held on tightly to the knife as Merek pushed her against a tree next to the river. He held on to her waist and kissed her neck and collarbone but he didn't notice her carefully cutting her ropes. The man started to loosen her dress and started to push them down her shoulders. He let out an evil laugh against her skin and moved his hand up her thigh, not two seconds later an arrow flew past his head.

Febe got the memo; she broke her ropes and punched the man in the face. While he was trying to find his balance again, she had a quick look at her friends and removed the rope from her mouth. Febe could have jumped in joy when she saw Jessica firing arrows, as if she was Robin Hood and Simone fighting two men in front of her with her swords ready in her hands, as if she was a soldier in 300. Febe looked a little too long and was too late to react when Merek jumped her. She let out a scream of surprise when she landed in the stream. They wrestled on the water as they tried to drown each other.

Simone carefully looked at the two men surrounding her, just waiting for them to strike first. When they did and she swung her swords and sliced through one of the men's sculls. Blood splattered in her face but had no time to worry about that when she block a blow from her other opponent. She twisted her one of her blades around his sword and it flew through the air. Simone swung her other sword and the man stumbled back, falling with his back to the ground. She didn't think twice and stabbed the man right through the chest before wiping the blood from her cheek.

Jessica grabbed another arrow and shot a man right in the eye. She wanted to grab another one but quickly found out that she had run all out and was forced to the ground when a man launched himself at her. She managed to avoid his punches, she hit him and broke his nose. She reached for her bow and placed it around the man's neck and turned the string making the man choke.

The company came rushing down the road with their weapons ready as they saw Jessica break a man's neck with her hands. They stood frozen and their voice had left them.

"Where the fuck have you guys been?!" Jessica shouted. "Look at this mess! Leaving us alone… Are you guys fucking insane?!"

It was a battlefield. Five men where laying dead on the ground, two of them had arrows in their eyes and three an arrow through their heads, one had had his scull sliced open and another a sword in his heart.

Simone ripped out one of her swords and wiped the blood on her trousers.

"Why are you looking at us like that?!" Simone growled. "This is all your fault! Go and get the water… You can do it yourselves next time!"

"Where is the third one?" Thorin asked when he noticed that there was a voice not shouting at him. "There were three of you."

Jessica and Simone's eyes widened. "Febe!" They gasped the same time and turned around. They looked the way where Merek had taken her and they heard a couple of loud grunts and splashing water. Everybody ran up to the sounds with their weapons ready.

Febe was sitting on top of Merek and was pushing his head down the water. She held her hands around his throat, forcing all the air out of him. Her jaw was locked and her eyes were dark. The man splashed in the water but Febe held her ground. Merek went limp under hold and Febe saw the last bit of air leaving his lungs.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of the body.

"Let me have him!" Febe screamed, fighting to get out of Thorin's arms and back in the water. "Let me have him! I swear to God that I am going to kill him! Let me go, you fucking bastard!"

"Calm down!" Thorin ordered.

"NO!" She shouted back. "He's mine! I am going to rip his fucking head off and feed it to the sharks! Now let me have him!"

Thorin threw her in the water and lifted her up again, dragging her to shore. "I said CALM DOWN!" He shook her and looked in her green eyes, and Febe stopped.

Her face turned back to normal and she moved her wet locks from her face and pulled her dress over her shoulder before turning to her friends without another word.

Febe grabbed her legging, pulled on her boots and swung on her ax again and the three girls headed back to camp in silence.

The dwarves had confused looks on their faces as they looked at the dead bodies. They all had the same question in their heads; how did three, dwarven girls kill seven men like they were nothing? They had never seen such deaths like this, it almost look barbaric.

**XxX**

The dwarves, hobbit and wizard were wise not to ask any questions as Simone, Jessica and Febe were eating their food around the campfire. Febe was soaked from head to toe, Simone was covered in blood and Jessica had a cut on her cheek. They were all freezing and shaking as they ate Bombur's stew.

After they were done eating Oin had a good look at everyone of them and put some salve on Jessica's cheek just incase a infection would enter. Some of the dwarves were kind enough to hand the girls their spare blankets.

**XxX**

Everybody had gone to bed except for Gandalf, Febe and Thorin. Simone and Jessica had gone to bed early, Fili and Kili had been so nice to share their bedrolls with them and the four of them were peacefully asleep.

Febe was sitting in front of the fire and was staring at her bruised knuckles. She had punched Merek a little to hard a couple of times and had busted some of her knuckles open.

"Let me see." Thorin sighed and reached out his hand as he placed himself next to her.

Febe rolled her eyes but let him have a look at her hand anyway. "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't care what happened to us."

"I don't." Thorin said gruff. "But I don't want anyone dying on the first day."

"You should have told us that before you told us to get water."

"Who taught you?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn to fight?" Thorin let her hand go and looked up. "I have been in many battles but I have never seen shots and cuts like that before."

"Does it look like I know?" Febe said. "I am just as confused as you are. I have never had a physical fight with anyone and here I am, drowning a man as if I had done it before. And if I'm honest, it actually felt good. The man deserved what he got. Every person who decides to crawl up on a girl or woman should be shot. Truth is… I don't know how we did it. We were in danger, some kind of trigger went off and we fought to protect each other. No thanks to you guys."

"Just be careful next time." Thorin said. "I do not want your or the others blood on my hands-"

"Your hands?!" Febe hissed. "Your hands?! How dare you say that?" Her voice was slowly rising and she rose from her seat. "You weren't there! We were the ones who killed those men, not you or ANYBODY else! You were the ones who reached the scene too late! How dare you say that you will not be responsible for us and then just say that OUR blood in on YOUR hands?!"

"Watch your tone." Thorin growled and stood to tower over her. "You do not speak to me that way! I am a king!"

"Ha!" Febe laughed in his face. "You a king?! Gandalf, please tell me that he's joking."

Gandalf lifted his hands in surrender. "Do not drag me in with you, Febe."

"You have got to be joking. Well then your highness," She sneered. "Let me tell you one thing! I will talk to you as a 'king' when you deserve it! Because right now I don't think that you are nothing more then-then a… You know what, I don't even think that I can find the right word for you! They are all rainbows and unicorns compared to you!"

Febe turned on her heels and walked away but Thorin grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"I said watch you tone." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"And I said that I will talk to you as a king when you deserved it." Febe hissed. "Now let me go before I hurt you!"

"You, hurt me?" Thorin said. "What is a girl like you going to do to a man twice her strength?"

"Don't underestimate me Oakenshield!" She warned. "If you had a look at those men at the river, then you know what me and my friends can do once the trigger is switched on. I suggest you sleep with one eye open and stay the hell away from me. Now, LET. ME. GO."

Febe pulled her arm free and rubbed the sore spot. She knew that it would leave a mark in the morning. How was she going to explain that? She stomped away and towards the wizard who had been listening.

"I hope you know what you were doing when you decided to take us with." She whispered. "I'm off to bed. Night."

Febe placed herself next to Fili, Kili and her friends but her eyes never left Thorin's until she dozed asleep.

**Let me know what you think :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	5. Chapter 5

Febe and Thorin had been avoiding and ignoring each other the whole morning, and it didn't go unnoticed. At least not by Simone and Jessica.

"BOOH!"

Simone jumped from her log and turned around swinging her sword. Fili blocked the blow just in time.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?" Fili asked with a knowing smile. "

"Making me jump!"

"Sorry." He said. "Your just a fun target."

They both lowered their weapons and stood quiet for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." Simone smiled. "You know, besides that I could use a soft bed and a good breakfast. My butt hurts after sitting on a pony for an ENTIRE day."

"Yeah well… You'll get used to it."

"Can't wait." She joked. "Thank you for sharing your bed with me yesterday. Not in that way!" She added quickly which caused Fili to laugh.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled. "couldn't let you sleep on the ground after what happened yesterday. I mean you cut a man's scull in two! You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Me? Teach you?" Simone asked. "I thought you were the weapon specialist… You should be teaching me."

"You'll teach me and I'll teach you. Deal?"

"Deal." And they shook hands on it.

"Tonight after we set up camp?" Fili asked.

"Sure, but maybe we should go." Simone laughed. "I think the others are waiting for us."

Together they walked back to the others who were waiting on their ponies.

"Where have you two been?" Jessica asked raising her eyebrows and giving the two blonds a knowing smile. "Something you forgot to tell me Sym?"

"Shut up Jess." Simone said as Fili helped her up on his pony. Jessica just laughed and nodded.

**XxX**

"Hey Febe." Jessica said as Kili pulled his pony next to Bofur's. "What ya doing?"

"Trying to brush my hair." Febe growled softly. "You should never sleep with wet hair. I have been trying to brush these knots out ever since I woke up!"

"You didn't sleep very well, did you?"

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"You have been really quiet." Jessica said pointing out the obvious. "Anything happen?"

"No."

"Was it what happened yesterday at the stream?"

"No."

"Was is going on the quest?"

"No."

"Was it Thorin?"

Febe froze brushing her hair and her jaw locked.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Jessica…" Febe sighed. "Please stop asking questions. I don't want to talk about it!"

"What did he do?"

"Jessica I told you to drop it." Febe snapped a little. "I don't want to talk about it. So just dropped the subject."

"No, I will not drop the subject because I want to get my friend back!" Jessica said. "We were supposed to go on vacation and have fun but it's not fun if you're grumpy all the time. It's not me who has to drop the subject it is you who has to drop Thorin or what ever the thing is! And if he hurt you then I swear to God that I am going to shoot an arrow through his-"

Jessica choked on a fly that flew in her mouth. For a moment Febe was concerned but when her friend started to cough and fall from the pony she couldn't hold her laughter anymore. Kili jumped off of his pony and rushed to Jessica.

"Jessica are you alright?!" He asked a bit panicking. "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm alright." Jessica coughed. "It was just a fly."

Febe walked up to Jessica and helped her up before giving her a lung-crushing hug. "I'm sorry." She said. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Jessica said after she spit out the fly. "What's that on your arm?"

"Nothing." Febe quickly placed her hand on her bruise. "It's nothing serious."

Febe didn't even have to try because Jessica already had an arrow in her bow and fired it, missing Thorin by an inch.

"What in the name of Durin?!"

"Touch her again and I won't miss next time!"

**XxX**

"Do you remember last time we went on vacation?" Simone asked her friends as Kili, Fili and Bofur's ponies rode next to each other.

"No, don't even go there." Febe laughed. "This is the very last time I am letting you choose a holiday."

"What happened?" Bofur asked over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Jessica said quickly, causing Kili to laugh in front of her.

"We went on vacation in Italy." Simone started. "We went with the CAR."

"But that didn't do us any good, what so freaking ever!" Febe added. "That really was the last time I let you choose our vacation destination…"

"Anyway." She continued. "We had booked a hotel but when we reached there they said that we HADN'T book and told us to find another hotel."

"Which ended up being the worst hotel in Europe." Jessica said.

"No it wasn't!"

"It had one third of a star."

"Okay fine." Simone sighed. "It was the worst hotel! But we still had fun though."

"Fun?" Febe snorted. "We walked into the door and a rat went running up your leg which you eventually stomped to death!"

"Not to mention that the lights started to flicker." Jessica added. "And that the TV didn't work when we sat down in the couch."

"That was the last time I watched a thriller in the dark." Simone laughed. "Never AGAIN!"

"But what happened?!" Fili and Kili asked, they really wanted to know.

"Well…" She said. "We were watching a movie when suddenly the lights flickered and broke not two seconds later on a scary moment. Sounds came from outside and the TV suddenly stopped working."

"Simone went all ninja style!" Febe laughed. "You should have seen her. She jumped at every single sound not to forget making us nervous as well!"

"Eventually we ended up sleeping in out suitcases!" Jessica laughed. "And when we thought that it couldn't get any worse it did."

"Yeah, that wasn't my fault." Simone cleared her throat. "Febe wanted to go in the rollercoaster."

"Well it wasn't my fault that the rollercoaster stopped in the middle of a loop."

"What?" Bofur asked. He had no idea what the girls were talking about.

"We went to an amusement park and the rollercoaster stopped in a loop." Jessica said. "They were helping people out but when they reached us the rollercoaster started again. We had to hold on not to fall out!"

"That was the last time Simone got to choose our holiday." Febe said. "And this is the last time I am going to let Jessica book a flight!"

"Amen!" Simone agreed.

"We camp here for the night!" Thorin shouted from the front of the company."

"HALLELUJAH!"

**XxX**

"Where is Jessica?" Febe asked when they were setting up camp. "Sym, have you seen her?"

"N-no." Simone said. "Where did she go?"

"I just asked you that."

"Well I haven't seen her. Isn't she with Kili?"

"Who is with me?" Kili asked walking up to the two friends. "Where is Jessica?"

"We were about to ask you that." Febe said.

"Great." Simone snorted. "This is the second day and we have already lost her."

"At least we didn't loose her after and hour." Febe said. "Remember Germany."

"Oh no… That is something I would rather forget."

"She went out riding." Kili said.

"How do you know?" The friends asked in union.

"Kili's pony is missing." Fili said stepping next to her brother.

"Great." Febe rolled her eyes. "Now we got to go look for her."

"Maybe you should stay here, Febe." Fili suggested. "I don't think Uncle wants you to leave the camp."

"Wha-What?" Febe said. "I don't care! We still need to go and look for her."

"We will do it." Kili said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Simone and Fili will go together and I will go alone. You just have to make sure that Thorin doesn't find out."

"Okay, fine..." She sighed. "Just hurry up, will you? I don't think I can hold off Thorin for long."

**XxX**

Kili had been walking around the forest for five minutes before he heard a horse and laughter. He quickly walked closer and found Jessica riding the horse shooting arrows at the trees. She kicked the horse and it went to stand on his hind legs making Jessica laugh again before she shot another arrow.

"You shouldn't be out here this late." Kili said but quickly ducked for an arrow.

"Holy shit! Sorry Kili." Jessica said and jumped off of the pony. "You shouldn't sneak up on my like that, I could have killed you."

"Doesn't seem likely." Kili chuckled. "You're holding you bow wrong."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes you are." Kili rolled his eyes and took hold of Jessica's hand, which held her bow. "You hold it too tight. You should loosen your grip." He loosened her fingers a little and took a step back. "There, now try to shoot."

Jessica took a deep breath and placed an arrow in it before aiming. She aimed at a tree but quickly turned to Kili and let go. Kili leaned backwards and held one arm on the ground and pushed himself back up.

"That was a hell of a Matrix move." Jessica giggled. "Sorry… Again."

"You like shooting at me, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You really had Febe and Simone worried, you know." Kili said and straightened his clothes. "You shouldn't leave all by yourself."

"I know." Jessica smiled. "I just wanted to ride with speed for once. The poor pony has been walking all day, he could use a good run and I love to feel the wind on my face."

"Don't we all." Kili smirked. "But you can't use up all his energy, I still need him for months to come. Now let's get your arrows out of the tree and head back for camp. I don't know how much longer Febe can keep Thorin distracted."

"Febe is distracting Thorin?" Jessica asked a bit surprised. "Which on do you want dead?"

"Very funny." Kili snorted. "Can't make up my mind though."

Jessica pulled on of his dark brown locks which made him wince a little before they pulled the arrows out of the trees.

**XxX**

"Where have you two been?" Febe hissed at Kili and Jessica when they returned. "Do you know how hard it is to keep Thorin off of your backs for a hour?"

"Thanks Febs." Jessica said and smiled. "We owe you one."

"Let's just call it even." Febe smiled. "You did shoot an arrow at Thorin's head for me."

They walked back to camp and had their dinner. The three girls laughed together and told more stories about horrible vacations. It wasn't long after that everyone went to bed. They were either sleeping or just resting. Fili, Simone, Kili and Jessica were stitting around the fire and Febe had fallen asleep. It was a loud high pinched scream that woke her.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked a little nervous. Thorin awoke from his resting place against the rock at the word.

"Throat cutters." Fili said. The girls looked at him with a scared look. "There will be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." Kili continued. "Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood."

When the bothers chuckled Jessica and Simone hit them in the arm and Febe rubbed her eyes when she notice that they were only trying to scare them.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked as he stood in front of his nephews. "Do you think an night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said looking to the ground.

"No you didn't." Thorin said. "You know nothing of the world."

"Don't worry about him." Balin said as he walked up. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs."

Febe looked a little concerned at Thorin who stood on the edge of the hill. She started to understand why is who he is when Thorin told the story of Azanulbizar.

"There is one who I could follow." Balin said ending his story. "There was one who I could call king."

Febe suddenly felt really guilty about what she had said to him the night before.

"But the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whens he came." Thorin said. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

It was quiet for a while and he walked away.

"Thorin…" Febe said. "Thorin, wait!" And she walked after him.

**XxX**

"Thorin hold on." Febe said and grabbed his sleeve making him stop.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Febe started. "As much as I hate to admit it, I actually feel bad about what I said yesterday. It was wrong of me to shout at you so I'm sorry, alright?"

She let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding and let go of his sleeve before returning to camp not waiting for him to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining and everybody was soaking wet as they rode on their ponies. The girls sat where they usually sat but Simone and Jessica had managed to sit in front of Fili and Kili. They shared each other's cloaks and Febe just shook her head.

_This is going to be very interesting. _She thought as she gave her friends a knowing smile from behind.

"How are you holding up lass?" Bofur asked and as he looked over his shoulder all the water from his head poured over her.

"Fine." She said and moved her wet tangled hair from her face after spitting out the water. "I've just had enough of water. We have been here for what, three maybe four days? And it's already the fifth of fifth time what I am soaking wet. It's a miracle that I'm still not sick. I am beginning to hate water!"

"The rain will be over before you know it."

"Ah yes, but tomorrow is another day."

Jessica was leaning back against Kili's chest. He was like her personal heater, not that she minded being so close to him, she rather enjoyed it. Jessica knew what her friends would say when they saw her like this, but when she saw Simone in the same position she knew what Febe was thinking. She would deal with that later. Kili rested his chin on her head and she had never felt this comfortable on a pony before. It didn't take long for her to doze asleep

"How long do you think we have been in this rain?" Simone asked Fili.

"Hm? Oh, um-" He hadn't been paying attention. "A couple of hours at least."

Simone groaned and snuggled deeper in Fili's chest. If it hadn't been raining she would have been enjoying this moment. It was as if they were back home, this was the one reason they agreed to go to New Zealand: no rain. But right now the weather was just as miserable as in Holland. Simone just wished for the sun to come out, she had been freezing for far too long. She grabbed the edges of Fili's soaking wet cloak and pulled it tighter around them.

"You know my uncle is going to kill us if he sees us like this?" Fili said with a small smile.

"Please." Simone answered. "I'd rather have him killing me then to drown in rain."

**XxX**

"We make camp here for the night." Thorin shouted from the front. The rain had stopped and the company was slowly drying. They reached a field with a burned down house when Thorin gave the order.

Simone, Jessica and Febe jumped off the ponies and walked up to each other before stretching.

"I'm in love with our holiday." Febe snorted. "I would die for a pair of jeans right now."

"I would love some sushi." Jessica laughed and yawned. "I'm as hungry as a horse."

"I would love some hot chocolate and a warm bed." Simone said and cracked her back. "But I guess we can't all have what we want."

"Fili, Kili look after the ponies." Thorin said from behind the friends. "Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going."

"Hearing the names Fili and Kili." Febe laughed and the other two rolled their eyes. "I think you two quite enjoyed sitting on a pony for once."

"Oh shut up." Simone and Jessica said.

Febe tilted her head and smiled. "I guess I was right then-"

"Whatever you do, don't damage you brain with anymore of your thinking." Simone said. "It's already damaged enough."

"Ha ha." Febe snorted. "Very funny. Now come on, I want to hear everything. Start with the very beginning"

"Well what could we possibly tell you?" Jessica asked.

"Was it romantic?" Febe said trying to contain her laughter. "Was it maaaagical?"

"It was fucking miserable." Simone said. "It had been raining for half of the day. It was like being back home."

"Ooh, do tell me more!" Febe laughed.

Jessica bumped her hip against Febe, which made her friend trip to the ground.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Febe laughed rolling over the ground. "Oh my goodness this is to good to be true!"

"At least we weren't the first one." Jessica said. "You and Thorin have all but been acting like a married couple."

Febe was about to say something but closed her mouth when Gandalf came stomping past them. "Myself mister Baggins!" He shouted. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come on Bombur we're hungry." Thorin said from the house, Febe couldn't help herself and rolled her eyes before pushing herself up.

"Where is he going?" Simone said as her eyes followed the leaving wizard. "What do you think Thorin did this time?"

"He was probably being himself again." Jessica answered. "Febe, maybe you should go and find out what he said."

"Me?" Febe asked shocked. "Why me?!"

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't! He hates me!" She hissed. "The guy wants to cut my head off for all I know!"

"But he hasn't talked to us before." Simone said. "And you two have had a couple of arguments so I still think you should GO and find OUT."

"You two are complete idiots."

"So you will talk to him?"

"Fine." Febe said pinching the bridge of her nose. "But don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"You know us." Jessica smiled.

"I rest my case."

**XxX**

Febe took a deep breath before she stepped into the house. She leaned against one of the ruined walls with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Thorin caught her eyes for a split second but turned back to his map.

"I guess you're not going to tell me?" Febe asked him after a moment of silence.

"What would I be needing to tell you?" Thorin said, his eyes not leaving the map.

"Maybe you would want to tell me why Gandalf just left like that?"

Thorin locked his eyes on her. "That is none of your concern."

Febe counted to ten in her head. "I would like to know anyways." She said as calm as she could but Thorin said nothing. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll make up a reason myself then."

"Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Keep doing what?"

"Argue with everything I do?!" Thorin growled.

"Because no one else does." Febe growled softly. "You just send away our wizard!"

"He walked away himself!"

"And whose fault was that?!" She asked. She felt a small smirk crawl over her lips but kept a straight face as she pushed it away. She had him wordless for a second and she liked it.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Thorin finally said when he found his words again.

"Of course you don't, you're the king." Febe said in a mocking tone and took a couple of steps closer. "I hope your words to the wizard is worth our lives. I'm not in the mood to die young." She turned on her heels and walked away but stopped before she walked out. "You know what? Forget what I said because why would you listen to me?"

**XxX**

Febe, Simone and Jessica were doing each other's hair waiting for their supper. "How far along is the food, Bombur?" Simone asked as she bit back a small yelp when Jessica braided another braid.

"Just a few more minutes." He said with a smile. "It will be done before you know it."

Simone continued putting Febe's hair in ponytails since she didn't know how to braid.

"I hate long hair." Febe said as Simone grabbed another handful of her hair. "This was one reason why I had a short haircut. Don't we have any scissors?"

"I think it quite suite you." Jessica laughed.

"Here we go, my ladies." Bombur said and handed them a bowl each. "Eat up before it gets cold."

"Thanks Bombur." They said in union and took their bowls of stew.

They watched Bilbo walk into the forest with food for Fili and Kili while they ate in silence. "You know what I am really hungry for right now?" Jessica asked her friends when she was finished.

"What?" They both asked.

"Tompoezen*!"

Both Febe and Simone groaned just at the word. "Don't say that." Simone said. "It only makes me more hungry."

"And it makes me wish for sugar!" Febe said. "I would drop dead if a couple of appleflappen* came falling from the sky."

"Stop talking, PPLLEEAASSEE." Simone begged dramatically. "You two are making me starve to death."

"Sorry." Jessica and Febe laughed together. "Couldn't help ourselves."

"The food you talk about sounds very interesting." Bombur said as he placed himself next to the girls with his second bowl of stew. "I would love to hear more about this… weird food."

"Oh you would love it." Febe started. "Appleflappen are puff pastries filled with apples or with cherries, depends on what you like best."

"And toempoezen." Jessica smiled. "Whipped cream in the middle and-"

"UNCLE!" Kili shouted as her came running up from behind the trees, Fili not far behind him.

"UNCLE!" Fili shouted. Everybody jumped to their feet and Thorin stood up from his resting place against the ruined wall. "What is it?!" he questioned and stepped closer when he saw that it was something serious. "Where is the burglar?"

"Bilbo." Febe corrected him.

"He has been taken by the trolls." Fili said catching his breath.

"TROLLS?!" Simone and Jessica shouted together as Febe blinked a couple of times, still trying to catch onto what they were saying. "How the hell did he manage to get caught by fucking trolls?"

"We lost a couple of the ponies." Kili said catching his breath as well. "Bilbo is trying to get them back."

"How could you loose the ponies?" Thorin growled. "There are two of you!"

Fili and Kili wanted to speak but Febe interrupted them. "There is no time for explanations, Thorin." Febe said and quickly walked up to the leader. "We need to get him right now before something bad happens to him."

"How many trolls?" Thorin asked.

"Three maybe four." Fili said and Thorin cursed under his breath. "We didn't really get a good look."

"Mahal, save me from the stupidity of my kin." Thorin grumbled. "We are not done here!" He pointed at his nephews who looked down the ground in shame. "Let's move!"

Everybody quickly grabbed their weapons and walked after Fili and Kili who led them back to the forest.

"Not you three!" Thorin said to the girls. "I will not risk your chances of being captured."

"Being captured?!" Febe growled. "What the hell-"

"We are not having this argument again!" Thorin growled back as calm as he could and started to walk after the others. "Stay here!"

"Thorin!"

"Stay! That's an order!"

"I am going to break his neck!" Febe mumbled as her friends threw down their weapons. All three of them placed themselves on the ground with their arms folded over their chests.

"We never get to do anything fun." Simone mumbled.

"Stupid dwarves." Jessica mumbled and they sat quiet for a while, just staring at the trees waiting for the others to return, but they started to get nervous when they had been sitting there for half an hour.

"How long does it take to fight three to four trolls?" Simone asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered nervously. "Maybe we should go after them?"

"Screw Thorin and his orders!" Febe said and picked up her ax. "Guess we have to save their asses! Men… they can never do anything right."

**XxX**

The girls arrived to the scene and were a bit shocked at what they saw. Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Kili, Fili, Bombur and Bilbo were stuck in a sack. Bifor, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dori and Dwalin were tied to a stick above the fire and there we three trolls maybe three times their hight.

"What did I tell you?" Febe whispered. "They can't do anything themselves."

"What do we do now?" Jessica asked.

"We should think of a plan before we try to do anything." Simone said. "Bilbo can't hold them off forever."

"No shit, Sherlock." Febe snorted.

"But how?" Jessica asked.

"We use our brains."

"Which brains?!"

All three of the girls gasped when one of the trolls lifted Bombur up to his mouth. "Nice and crunchy!"

"No, no, not that one!" Bilbo shouted. He was the only one standing up in his sack. "He's infected."

Both Bombur and the troll, holding him, gasped.

"You what?" The second troll asked.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his… tubes."

The first troll threw Bombur back into the pile of dwarves right on top op Kili.

"In fact they all have." Bilbo continued. "They are infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I really wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Oin asked. "Did he just say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites!" Kili shouted. "You have parasites!"

"How stupid can they be?" Febe whispered and face-palmed herself. At least Thorin figured out what Bilbo was trying to do and kicked Kili in the head.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin suddenly shouted

"Mine are the biggest parasites." Kili shouted. "I got huge parasites." Now even Simone and Jessica face-palmed themselves.

"What would you have us do then?" A troll asked. "Let them all go?"

"I got an idea!" Simone said snapping her fingers and quickly explained to her friends as Bilbo still talked to the troll.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" The troll poked Bilbo. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Fools?" Another one asked.

"Ferret?" Bilbo frowned at the comment.

Suddenly you could hear movement around the troll's campsite. Soft and creepy giggles surrounded them. _"One. Two. We will come for you."_ Came from one side.

"_Three. Four. Better lock your door." _Came from another.

"_Five. Six. Grab your crucifix." _Came from the third.

_Seven. Eight. Gonna stay up late." _The voices sang in union._ "Nin. Ten. Never sleep again!"_

Even the dwarves started to find the voices creepy when they sang again.

"_One. Two. We will come for you._

_Three. Four. Better lock your door._

_Five. Six. Grab your crucifix._

_Seven. Eight. Gonna stay up late._

_Nine. Ten. never sleep again!"_

Giggles came again and Thorin almost flinched when something touched his shoulder.

Febe held her finger over her lips, signing him to stay quiet as she kept on singing. She pulled a dagger from her boot to cut Thorin's ropes. Though this time luck wasn't on their side this time and all the three girls were lifted up by their clothes before they could help the dwarves.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf was standing on a rock and split it in two making the three trolls turn to stone. Simone was being held up by the back of her tunic, Jessica's foot was stuck in the trolls grip and Febe was being held upside down by her skirt. Together the just hung there and waited until some one would help them down.

***Appleflappen and tompoezen are Dutch pastries :3 (Just incase you were wondering)**

**Would love to know what you think… :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin managed to cut open his sack with the knife that Febe had dropped and he started to help his companions. Together they helped each other but let the girls just hanging where they were.

"Feel free to help us down ANY time..." Simone said. "We'll just be hanging here." Blood was running to Jessica's head and Febe could feel her dress start to rip.

Gandalf chuckled and walked up to the girls. He helped Jessica down first; she collapsed on her back when she hit the ground. Then he helped Simone, who landed on top of her friend and when he was about to help Febe her dress ripped and she fell face first to the ground. Simone and Jessica laughed as they helped their friend up.

"Praise the Lord!" Febe said dramatically when she stood on her feet. "Thank goodness I'm still wearing my bra. Good think I lost weight too."

"You might want to wear this." Simone said and handed her leather jacket to Febe. "I think that Thorin might kill the others if they enjoy the view."

"Ha ha." Febe snorted. "Very funny. Hilarious!"

Suddenly Simone and Jessica squeaked and Febe jumped a foot in the air but calmed down that it was only Fili and Kili lifting them in a tight hug.

"Thank Mahal you're alright." Kili said and he snuggled his face in Jessica's back.

"You had us scared half to death for a moment." Fili said and tightened his grip around Simone, causing her to yelp a little.

"Fili… Can't breath!"

Febe had to bite her lip not to smile. _Guess I was right after all._

"I'll leave you lov-"She cut herself off. If she said the word she wanted to say then Febe had no doubt that her friends would kill her. "Guys alone for a moment." She smiled and walked up to the wizard to thank him but unfortunately Thorin was there too.

"What in Durin's name do you think you were doing?!" Thorin growled when he saw Febe approaching in the corner of his eye. He turned around and faced her. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

"You did." Febe said through clenched teeth and walked closer. "But do I really look like I care what you say? You were supposed to be right back!"

"Do I hear a little concern in your voice?"

"No!" Febe said and shook her head. "Just because we helped save your royal ass doesn't mean that we were worried about you guys! It only proves that men can't do anything themselves!"

"Everything was going exactly as planned."

"Ha! Do you really want me to believe that?" She snorted. "You were biting your ropes. I don't think that that is a sign of 'everything under control'."

Simone and Jessica had managed to get out of the brothers grips and walked up to their friend.

"Looks like everything is going like it should." They smiled.

"Shut up!" Thorin snapped at them.

"Oh, don't talk to them like that!" Febe said. "They helped to save your lives so you-"  
"Save our lives?!" He hissed. "You brought yourself into danger and that was exactly what I ordered you not to do!"

"Jess, please tell me that you still have you bow on you because I really want to shoot an arrow through his head right now!" Febe said to Jessica, her eyes never leaving the king. "A simple thank you would have been fine too, you know. But I see you are more of the 'I do not need any help' type of a guy so we'll just leave for dead next time." She turned on her heals and stomped away.

"Well done." Simone snorted to Thorin and walked after her friend.

"Smooth." Jessica said and turned to Gandalf. "Thanks for helping us though." She turned back to the king. "See… It's not that hard to say." And Jessica followed after the others.

**XxX**

"He is really starting to get on my nerves." Febe growled softly when they reached camp. "Help them to buy time and what do we get? Not even a 'thank you'!"

"Well those people do exist." Simone sighed. "Guess he's one of them."

"Don't worry about it." Jessica smiled and patted Febe on her back. "He'll warm up to you soon enough."

"Easy for you to say." Febe answered. "You guys got Fili and Kili."

"Oooh…" Simone smirked and poked her in the side. "Jealous are we? I thought you didn't like Thorin?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?" Jessica laughed.

"I'm not." Febe mumbled and closed her eyes. "Shut up."

"You do like him!" Simone said in an uncontrolled laugh. "This is fucking hilarious."

"Oh, don't start that crap with me now." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "You remind me of my mother."

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"You guys can go back to Fili and Kili if you want to." Febe sighed. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I just need some space away from the others."

Jessica yawned and stretched. "Maybe we should go to sleep." She said. "I am really tired. We should never have been up all night. This was a terrible idea."

"Yeah, I think Fili broke one of my ribs." Simone said.

"And I ripped out of my dress." Febe snorted. "As if this day couldn't have started better. What I need right now are M&M's."

"Amen!" The two others laughed.

All of the sudden Bifor came walking through the tree. He jumped and pointed and said some thing in Khuzdul.

"What is he saying?" Jessica questioned.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Simone concluded as Bifor walked up to them and grabbed her by the arm.

"Yep, diffidently wants us to follow."

**XxX**

Bifor dragged the girls to a cave the dwarves had found. They quickly covered their mouths and noses to protect themselves from the horrible smell. Febe had to fight the feeling of throwing up.

"Do I want to know?" Febe asked into her hand. "I would rather die then go in there."

"_That can be arranged_." She heard Thorin say from within the cave. "_Now get in here_!"

"Alright. Alright." She grumbled and the three friends walked in.

"Holy shit." Simone said. "Look at all this stuff!"

The cave was filled with clothes, bags, gold, weapons, other stuff and a lot of dead things too. The girls walked past the dwarves and deeper into the cave, it was so dark that they could barely see each other.

Jessica screamed and Simone jumped into Febe's arms. "What is it?!" She asked worried and scared. "Is there another troll?!"

"No! Look!" Jessica said and walked closer to her friends with three backpacks in her hands. "Our BACKPACKS!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Febe and Simone screamed in joy at the same time and they ran out of the cave where there was more light.

"Guys look!" Febe shouted over joyed when she turned her backpack upside down. Everything she brought with her on the plane was still in her green purple-checkered backpack and everything fell out. A book called Showdown from Ted Dekker, a sketchbook, pencils, pens, her old stuffed rabbit, a bottle of Coca Cola and a bag of M&M's. She jumped in the air when she pulled out her camera. "Holy Moses, Jesus Christ!"

Jessica opened hers brown, animal fur messenger bag. She pulled out her tablet, sketchbook, pencils and pens, anime comic books, deodorant, a bag of popcorn and a bottle of Ice Tea. "Son of a bitch!"

Simone opened her black backpack and pulled out her iPod, phone, just like the others her sketchbook, pens and pencils, The Awakening from Kelly Armstrong, bottle of Coca Cola and gummy worms. "I think my heart just skipped a beat!"

The girls quietly gave each other a look and screamed before giving each other a hug, jumping around in a circle. They let go and giggled like a couple of schoolgirls. The re-stuffed their bags before hugging it tight and screaming again.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf said with his pinky in his ear. They had obvious been screaming a little too loud.

"WE FOUND OUR STUFF!" They screamed again which caused the surrounding dwarves to close their ears again.

"This is so fucking awesome!" Febe gasped. "I have M&M's!"

"I got my gummy worms!" Simone squeaked. "I think I'm dying."

"I got popcorn." Jessica said and held a bag of microwave popcorn in the air.

Febe and Simone face-palmed themselves.

"You know you have to pop those first right?" Febe asked her.

"I know."

"How on earth do you want to do that?"

"We hold it above the fire." Jessica said as if her friend asked her a stupid question.

"Bu-but why is there a bag of un-popped popcorn in your bag?" Simone asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled and lifted her shoulders. "But you know me. I never know what I have in my bag!"

"True."

"_Let's get out of this fowl place." _Thorin said from within the cave. _"Go on. Let's go."_

Suddenly the friends could smell their bags and quickly covered their noses. "Think we could use your deo, Jess?"

"Please." Jessica said and started to stray with her deodorant. The girls basically disappeared in a cloud with the smell of flowers.

The dwarves started to cough and wave their hands in front of their faces. "Make it stop!" Kili pleaded.

"You are killing us over here." Fili said. "Now you smell even worse then those elves!"

**XxX**

Gandalf came walking out of the cave and handed Bilbo a small sword. Jessica looked at his face, he didn't look very confident with it. She wanted to help him but she realized that she didn't really know how to use a sword. Maybe she could ask Simone to help him.

"Something is coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together." Gandalf said. "Hurry now."

Jessica jumped off of the rock that she was sitting on and pulled her bag on her shoulder before grabbing her bow and an arrow. She patted Bilbo on the back and they followed after the others.

"What do you think i-it is?" Bilbo asked a little worried.

"As long it isn't an other troll I don't care." Jessica smiled over her shoulder and stepped next to her friends.

"Thieves, fire, murder!" A man with long brown robes and a brown hat came crashing through the trees on a sleigh being pulled by rabbits. Everyone carefully lowered their weapons as the man caught his breath.

"Radagast." Gandalf smiled. "It's Radagast the Brown."

"Who?" Simone frowned.

"Probably another wizard by the looks of him." Febe whispered. "It's not like I know that man."

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked the brown wizard.

"I was looking for you Gandalf." He said a little quick. "Something is wrong. Something is TERRIBLEY wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast was about to speak but couldn't remember what he wanted to say. He thought for a moment then wanted to speak again but lost his words again. The girls frowned a bit at the confused wizard; something was really wrong with the man.

"I had the thought and now I've lost it. It-It was right there on the tip on my tongue!" Radagast froze for a quick moment. "Oh, it wasn't a thought at all. It was a little… Stick insect."

Simone took a step back while Gandalf pulled out the stick insect of Radagast's mouth. She had to lean against a tree for a little moment and the wizards trotted off for a private conversation.

**XxX**

Simone and Jessica were playing a game on Jessica's tablet while Febe was drawing in her sketchbook

"Three out of four!" Jessica frowned. "I will not let you win over my own game!"

"Fine." Simone laughed. "But I'm a professional so don't cry when you loose again."

"Funny." Jessica snorted and touched the reset button. "But you won't think it's funny when I crush you! HA HA."

"Do I want to know what they are doing?" Bilbo whispered as he crawled besides Febe.

"They are playing a game." She answered looking up from the paper and placed the pencil behind her ear. "It's called 2 Player reactor. We use to play it in school a lot."

"On that board thingy?"

"Yeah, it's called a tablet." Febe smiled. "It's a gadget from where we live."

"Why don't you play?"

"It's for two players. We take turns."

"You draw?" Bilbo asked a little excited. "Looks good."

"Thanks." She said. "It's just a couple of doodles. Nothing big."

"Hey look, there's me!" He beamed and pointed in the drawing. Febe had been drawing a couple of members from the company; or at least trying. The sketches were ready she was only lining them and adding details. Carefully the hobbit watched while she continued but they grew alert when they heard a howl kind of noise.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked a bit scared. "A-are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur repeated and the girls carefully got to their feet. "No, that is not a wolf."

"Um… Guys!" Simone pointed above them and everybody spinned around when they heard twigs break. A giant warg attacked them but not before Thorin cut it down. Another on jumped up and charged at the three girls.

"Kili!" Jessica shouted.

Kili grabbed his bow and shot an arrow. The animal crashed and Dwalin finished it off.

"What are they?!" Febe asked shocked.

"Warg scouts." Thorin said and pulled his sword out of the animal. "Which means that a orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

"Who did you tell about you quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin growled. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf replied.

"This is really bad." Jessica said as she ran her hand through the warg's fur.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Ori said as he stepped in front of the trees together with Bifor. "We have no ponies. They bolted."

"Luck really in on our side today." Febe huffed.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabag wargs." Gandalf argue. "They'll out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He argued back. "I'd like to see them try."

"Alright." Gandalf finally agreed. "Everybody lets go. Girls grab your backpacks and let's go! Radagast… Be careful."

**XxX**

Gandalf peaked his head from beyond a boulder and gave everything a quick scan while Radagast led the wargs and orcs away. "Come along." He said quickly and everybody followed. They ran over the field as fast as they could. The howls and the growls past them as Radagast led them the other way.

"Somehow I wish I never skipped gym!" Jessica said between breaths. "I don't know how much longer I can last." She started to slow down but her friends dragged her by her arms.

"Just a little further." Febe said ignoring the burn in her own lungs. "We can do it. Just don't think about it!"

Together they ran into the others standing behind a rock. Gandalf gave then a worried look but Simone signed that they were fine.

"Alright." He said when everything was clear again. "Come along. Quick!"

They ran again but this time in weird curves and turns. Febe stumbled over her own feet but quickly crawled back up. Simone was still pulling Jessica and Febe pushed her from behind. If they didn't stop soon then they would all collapse. Febe's lungs were burning, Jessica's legs were giving in and Simone had a sting in her side that felt like she was being stabbed by a hundred knives but they still kept on running until they were pushed against a wall of the boulder. A warg and its rider were standing right on top of them.

Thorin gave Kili a look and Kili quietly put an arrow in his bow. He jumped away and shot the arrow in the wargs shoulder.

"You miss in a time like this?!" Jessica asked.

Kili shot another arrow at the warg, which caused it to fall_. _Its screams were horrible. Dwalin, Thorin and Bifor attacked the Orc riding the beast and Kili shot an arrow through his head. Cries came from the other wargs and they came rushing their way. Everybody looked up in fear.

"Move!" Gandalf shouted. "Run!"

They ran down a hill but were quickly out numbered. "There they are!" Gloin shouted.

"This way!" Gandalf pointed. "Quickly!"

The three girls were almost out of strength but they had to keep going. They were surrounded.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin ordered

"Were surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf?" Jessica asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Thorin ordered as he pulled out his sword.

Febe, Jessica and Simone stood back to back with their own weapons in their hands. Their was no way that they were gonna get killed without putting up a fight.

"I am never going to run a marathon!" Febe said.

"Where you planning on doing one then?" Jessica questioned.

"Um… Guys?" Simone said as two wargs came charging at them. "I don't think this is the right time to talk about that!"

Jessica shot one of the wargs and it stumbled forward, throwing off its rider. The orc rolled and crashed into them. Simone stabbed him but he landed on top of Febe. The orc was heavier then he seemed and she tried to fight him off while the others dealt with the wargs.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted from behind a rock.

"Quickly, all of you!" Thorin shouted.

"Go!" Febe shouted to her friends as she still fought the orc on her. "Be right behind you!" She pulled a knife from her boots and she cut the orc in his face. It screamed and sliced back with it's own weapon. Febe was stronger and she pushed him off before cutting his throat and running after the others.

Fili and Kili jumped in before her and Thorin reach out his arm towards. Febe grabbed it and they jumped down.

**Let me know what you think :3  
Review, favorite, follow and all the other things..  
Hope you enjoyed!  
More to come soon (hopefully :3 )**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	8. Chapter 8

The three girls held each other tightly as they heard a trumpet and the sound of arrows flying and orcs screaming. They jumped back when one of them rolled down the hole. Gandalf poked him with his staff just to be sure that he was dead. Thorin stepped forward and pulled an arrow from the orc's neck.

"Elves." He snarled.

"I cannot see where the path way leads." Dwalin said as he stood a little down the 'cave'. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said and started to walk up the path that Dwalin had found.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf mumbled and sighed at the angry Thorin.

"I hate being claustrophobic." Simone whispered to her friends as they walked down the path. It was so tight that they had to push Bombur between the walls. The girls held on to each other's backpacks and followed behind the dwarves.

"I don't know how much more walking I can take." Jessica said. "I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Join the club." Febe smiled a little. "If I don't rest soon then I'll drop dead."

They walked for about two and a half hours more until they started to feel a light breeze on their faces. The girls ran out in joy and stood stumped when they saw the massive waterfalls, the mountains and the houses. The view was stunning.

"Wow."

"The Valley of Imladrys ." Gandalf spoke from behind them. "In the common tongue it is know by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"Here lies the last homely houses east of the sea."

The girls stood for a few more moments, taking in the sight. They had never seen anything as beautiful as Rivendell. It didn't last long because a certain dwarf disturbed their moment of piece.

"This was you plan all along." Thorin said. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. "The only ill world to be found her is that what you bring yourself!"

"Oh Lord." Febe mumbled to herself with an eye roll. "Here we go again."

"You think that the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin questioned. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." The wizard replied wisely. "But we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin looked down in defeat.

"If we are to be successful then this will need to be handed with tact, and respect and no small amount of courage. That is why you will leave the talking to me."

**XxX**

The girls stood speechless as they walked down the path of stone. The still were stumped of the Valley beauty. They walked over a bridge where two stone statues stood in the end and Febe took a picture of them.

"How deep do you think the water is?" Jessica asked as she looked down. "If I jump you think I'll survive?"

"Let's push you and see." Simone laughed and bumped into her a little.

"G-G-Guys." Febe reached out for her friends and pulled them onto the courtyard. It was so beautiful that she couldn't even speak, nor her friends. They noticed the fine details of the houses, the beauty from the trees and flowers. There mouths even dropped when they saw a couple of elves. "Holy shit."

"Mithrandir." An elf with long brown hair and purple robes came walking down the stairs.

"Ah, Lyndir." Gandalf greeted. The elf replied something in Elvish and something in the back of Febe's mind told her to be careful.

"I don't like it." Febe whispered to her friends as Gandalf talked with the elf. "I don't like this weird language of them."

"You worry to much." Simone whispered back.

"Maybe." Febe sighed. "Guess I have just spent to much time around Thorin- I mean dwarves!"

Simone raised a brow in amusement and Jessica covered her laugh with her hand. Febe fisted her hands and had to fight back a curse. _Now I'll never get ride of them. _She thought. _Kill me now!_

It was the sound of a trumpet that forced Febe out of her thoughts. The girls turned around and saw horses with elves coming their way.

"Ifridi berâr!" Thorin ordered in Khuzdul when the elves started to charge. "Close ranks!"

The three girls where pulled back by their packs and pushed into the circle of dwarves. Febe held her ax, Simone her swords and Jessica pulled a dagger from Febe's boots.

"Hey!"

"Sorry can't reach my bow!" Jessica said as the elves encircled them. "You'll get it back later... Maybe."

"Gandalf." A man cheered.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied with a smile before the two of them had a conversation in Elvish. The dwarves still stood in a circle but the horses stood still. They carefully lowered their weapons as they listened to the wizard and the elf Lord.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." Lord Elrond said. "Something or someone has drawn them near.

"Ah, that may have been us." The wizard apologized the same moment that Thorin stepped forward.

Lord Elrond looked down and greeted the dwarf king. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin greeted back politely.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed, though he made no mentioning of you."

"The thing on his head is very disturbing." Simone whispered as Elrond spoke in Elvish. The other two girls sent her a confused look. "What? He's wearing it wrong. The point isn't in the middle of his head. It's very annoying-"

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked. "Does he offer us insult?" Jessica held the dwarf from attacking the elf. It would be the last thing they needed right now.

"No master Gloin," Gandalf smiled. "He offers you food."

"Well in that case lead on."

Lord Elrond spotted the girls amongst the dwarves and cleared his throat. The three friends stopped and looked up at the elf. "Is there something wrong?" Febe asked a bit cautious.

"No, no." Lord Elrond replied. "I was merely thinking that the ladies would maybe like to wash up before dinner."

"A hot shower does sound good!" Jessica beamed. "Can't wait to get all of crap out of my hair! I can't remember the last time I showered!"

"Oh God!" Simone sighed. "A shower! I would die for that right now. You don't think you would have some spare clothes too?"

"Yes, please." Febe suddenly asked. When the elf offered then a place to wash he had turned into Febe's best friend. "I could use a shirt. The trolls still have my dress, unfortunately."

"Ellethwen will show you to the washing room." Elrond nodded with a smile and a woman with waist long dark brown hair in a red dress came walking up. "She will make sure for clean clothes and will lead you back to the dwarves once you're done."

"If the ladies would please follow me." Ellethwen said and turned around.

"Thanks Elrond!" The girls shouted over their shoulders as they ran after Ellethwen. "We'll be back before you know it!" They waved to the dwarves and disappeared.

**XxX**

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

The girls jumped into the water and it immediately wasn't so clean anymore. They were in a giant hall with a large pool, which they used as a bath. Ellethwen had placed different soaps, shampoos and other nice smelling stuff on the side.

"This feels SO good!" Simone said and poured a bottle of shampoo over her hair. "I can't believe that a bath could actually feel so good! This is fucking-tastic!"

Febe moved her wet long hair from her face and rubbed her face. "I know!" She laughed. "How I have missed this. I could stay in the water forever if it wasn't for the dinner waiting for us!"

"I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!" Jessica said. "Finally some proper food! Can't believe that we made it past the first week with only a couple of bruises! We're insane!"

The friends quickly finished washing up and grabbed their towels as they walked out.

They got dressed in the dresses Ellethwen had readied for them. Febe wore a dark blue dress of silk. Simone a dark red one and Jessica a dark green one. They quickly did each others hair.

"Febe, what it that?" Jessica asked. She pointed at the dark veins on her arm. Febe had a small cut, about an inch long on her shoulder. "It doesn't look too good. Maybe you should have one of the elves look at that."

"It's fine." Febe sighed. "It's just a scratch, nothing big. I'm totally fine."

"Does it hurt?" Simone asked ask she moved her hand to touch it.

"No… It only itches a little- OW! *Nondeju!"

Simone touched the wound and black stuff came running out. "You really need to have that looked at."

"Guys, I'm fine." Febe hissed in pain.

"No Febe, you're not!" Jessica said as she tied the back of her dress. "I'm gonna go and get Ellethwen. We need you to get that looked at!"

Jessica hurried out of the washing hall and Simone helped Febe with her hair as they waited on a bench.

Not two seconds later Jessica, Ellethwen and another brown haired elf came storming in. "I am Raina." The woman said. "I am one of the healers here in Rivendell. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Febe insisted.

"No she's not." Simone said and Raina moved closer.

They removed the straps of the dress and the two elves gasped. "We need you to get you to the healing chambers." Raina said. "It looks like you have been struck by an Orcish blade. They usually have a very toxic poison on them, your lucky to still be breathing, milady. Can you walk?"

"'Course I can." Febe said and pushed herself up only to collapse after taking a step. "Maybe not."

**XxX**

Simone and Jessica walked down to the balcony where the others where eating while Febe lay in the healing chambers. They walked through the door and Fili and Kili's mouth dropped a little before Bofur smacked them in the head. The bothers sent him an angry look but Bofur couldn't help but smile and the boys turned back to their food.

"Where is Febe?" Bofur asked when she didn't follow behind.

"She was cut by an orc's blade on her shoulder." Simone said as she took her seat next to Fili. "Raina and Ellethwen are having a look at her now."

"What?" Jessica asked when all the dwarves stared at them. "Febe said she'd be fine."

"Do you know how dangerous orc's weapons are?" Oin questioned. "She will be lucky if they don't amputate her arm. The smallest of cuts could kill. How can you girls be so calm?!"

"Because we know Febe." Jessica said. "If Febe says that she'll be fine then she'll be fine. She's too stupid and too stubborn to die of a scratch. And I'm hungry too. Febe can take care of herself."

Simone choked on her drink. "Holy shit this stuff is strong! What is in here?"

"It's Elvish wine." Fili said and patted her back. "Don't drink to much or you'll be drunk before you know it."

"That doesn't sound so bad right now." She smiled. "After all we have been through these last couple of weeks I wouldn't mind."

**XxX**

"Guys, I'm fine." Febe told the elves as they kept pushing her back into the bed. "It's not my legs that are injured. I can walk."

"You need to stay down." Raina said. "The poison is still in your blood and It will only get worse if you move around. Don't make us tie you to the bed."

"You wouldn't!"

"We would." Ellethwen laughed. "Now, we will go and get you some food but you need to stay in bed!"

"Fine." Febe growled and crossed her arms before the two elves left her room. "This is crap!"

**XxX**

"…And the street was called Dutch Oven Lane." Simone laughed.

Jessica buried her face in her hands. Simone laughed over the stupidest things when she was drunk. _First Febe and now this, could this day get any better?_ Just after the though Simone fell from her chair. _Never mind._

Jessica stood up to help but Fili reached Simone first. "I'll take her." He said. "You deserve a break."

"Thanks, Fee." She smiled and took another bite she saw her friend disappear.

**XxX**

Simone giggled when she almost tripped over her own two feet. She was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Fili shook his head in amusement and lifted Simone up, carrying her bridal style.

"Oh my, Master Fili!" Simone giggled. "You didn't even ask to marry me yet. Where are weeeeee going?"

"To you room."

"My room?" Simone giggled. "A little straight forward, isn't it? You haven't even kissed me!"

Fili kicked open the door where the girls would be sleeping and place Simone on her bed. "Rest." He ordered and he pulled of her boots. "You are going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

"But I don't want to sleep! It's not even night yet."

Fili was about to walk away but Simone grabbed him by his waist and pulled in back in the bed.

"Stay." She mumbled as she tightened her grip. "Please."

"Simone, I have to get back." He said and tried to loosen her grip. "I can't-Argh!"

Simone tightened her grip again and rolled him over so that she lay on top of him. She snuggled into his chest and suddenly got a little tired.

"Please stay with me?" She said looking up.

"Alright." Fili sighed and moved a couple of loose locks from her eyes before she fell asleep.

_***One way of saying ****Damn it ****in Dutch.**_

**Let me know what you think :3**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	9. Chapter 9

Febe woke when the sunlight shined through the curtains. She sighed and pulled the covers over her eyes and shifted in the bed. She growled when she couldn't fall asleep again and threw the covers off of her. She jumped out of bed and closed the curtains.

"Screw this." She growled and opened the curtains again. "Now I'm up anyways!"

She cracked her back and winched at the pain in her shoulder. "Maybe five more minutes." She closed the curtains again and headed back for bed.

Slowly she dozed into a half-sleep but was disturbed when Jessica came crashing through the door.

"Up!" Jessica said and threw off Febe's blanket and started to pull Febe by her arm.

"Jess? What the- OW! Jess my shoulder!"

"Sorry!" Jessica laughed. "But you really need to see this!"

"See what?!"

"Simone and Fili are sleeping together!"

"They what?!" Febe asked with her brows raised and pulled on her boots before leaving the room with Jessica in her nightgown, right now she didn't care. She quickly turned back and grabbed her camera before really leaving. "This is going to be fun."

They ran down the hallway, ignoring the strange looks they got from the elves and turned the corner. They sprinted up the stairs and slowed down as they reached their room. Carefully the two friends opened the door and snuck in.

"Holly hell!" Febe laughed in a whisper and took a picture. "She is never going to hear the end of this. I'll bet that they get together before we leave Rivendell."

"Okay…What's the bet?" Jessica asked in a whisper.

"My bag of M&M's against your bottle of Ice Tea."

"I want one of your daggers."

"Alright, deal."

"Yes!"

"Shhhh!" Febe hissed. "You'll wake them."

"I think they're already waking." She whispered. "Run! Hurry… Quick, quick! Go."

Jessica pushed Febe out of the room when the other two began to stir. Giggling they left the room and closed the door behind them.

**XxX**

Fili opened his eyes first and smiled when he saw that Simone was still asleep on his chest. If Thorin would see them they would be dead in a matter of seconds but he also knew that If Simone's friends saw them that Simone would never hear the end of it. He didn't know why he stayed but for some reason he wanted to.

"Fucking hell." Simone groaned as she woke up.

"Well good morning to you too." Fili chuckled. "How's your head?"

Simone looked up with a shock and wished she hadn't, her head felt like it would fall off but when she met Fili's blue eyes the pain lessened for a quick second. "What happened? What are you doing in my bed?"

"You were drunk and you sort of pinned me to the bed."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say and pushed herself off of Fili. _This is really bad. _She thought to herself. "I-I didn't- I mean… Uh- We… Uh… Didn't do anything s-stupid… Did we?"

"No." Fili replied. "I don't think so. Not that I remember."

"Oh thank God." Simone sighed and dropped her head back on Fili's chest again. "I feel like I'm dying. I am never drinking that wine ever again. It feeling like an A-bomb went of in my head."

"Maybe some breakfast and water will do you some good." He smiled and pushed himself up a little. "Care to join me?"

"Sure…" She smiled and pushed herself off of Fili's chest again. "But I think you'll have to carry me again I'm not sure if I can stand."

**XxX**

Febe smiled into her cup of water and Jessica took another bite from her bread trying to hide her smile as Fili and Simone came walking onto the balcony where breakfast was served.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Kili questioned in a low voice as he leaned into Jessica.

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?" She whispered in his ear. "Febe has a picture." Jessica gave Kili a knowing look and looked in the corner of her eye to Fili and Simone.

"What are you-Oh."

Jessica took another bite and giggled as Kili locked eyes on his brother and grinned before quickly taking another bite from his food.

"Murning." Simone said to her friends as she placed herself next to Febe and Fili placed himself next to her.

"Murning."

"Murning." Febe smiled. "How's your head?"

"I feel like I have been run over by a monster truck, but I'm fine. How's your shoulder?"

"I already told you I was fine. Nothing a GOODnight sleep can't cure." Febe poured her elbow into Simone's side and wriggled her eyebrows with a knowing smile.

"Oh God!" Simone sighed. "Please God no…"

"God can't help you out of this one."

"Fucking hell."

Jessica couldn't hold her laugh anymore neither could Febe and Kili. Simone buried her face in her hands and Fili had no clue what his friends were laughing about. He looked at Simone, whose head had turned red, and send her a questioned look. She just shook her head and Kili stumbled from his chair dragging Jessica with his as he tried to keep himself from falling.

"What is going on?" Thorin questioned as he came walking in.

"Nothing." Febe laughed. "Just a thing… You don't want to know about it, trust me."

Thorin rolled his eyes and Febe stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'll live." Febe sighed. "Raina said that the black veins might never disappear. My parents are going to kill me if I came home with a tattoo. How am I going to explain them this?" Febe waved her hand at her shoulder. "I would rather get killed by an orc then my parents, seeing my shoulder. I am going to die and I'd rather have it done by an orc then my parents."

If was the first time Febe actually saw a small smile on Thorin's face but it was over before she could even blink.

"Febe!" A woman's voice suddenly scolded. "What are you doing up?" Raina came walking up. "Do you know what this poison could still do to you? Get back to bed right now! You're not supposed to be out of bed, I need you to stay still for at least twenty-four hours." "I stayed in bed all night." Febe whined. "I'm not going back there! My arm's fine."

"I don't care. If you want to get better you have to go. Back. To. Bed."

"No." She said stubbourn.

"Then at least let me have another look at you arm."

"Fine." Febe sighed and walked after Raina feeling someone's eyes on her but she was too irritated to turn around.

**XxX**

"This really doesn't look good." Raina said as Febe sat on the bed. She opened the rest of the girl dress and looked at the black veins on Febe's torso and arm. Black lines showed threw Febe's skin. They crawled from her shoulder across her shoulder blade and across a couple of ribs and it also covered half of her upper arm, twisting around the limb like branches. "The poison is spreading but you don't seem infected by it."

Raina touched one of the veins and Febe cursed and hissed in pain.

"Lord Elrond needs to have a look at this." Raina said. "This is very unusual."

"Tell me something I don't know." Febe smirked. "I'm not the most usual person."

**XxX**

The company was scattered all around Rivendell but Fili and Simone had managed to find a field to practice their sword fighting.

"Come on Simone!" Fili teased as their swords touched again. "Is this truly the best you can do?!"

"Hardly!" Simone smiled as she swung her swords again. "I'm just lowering myself to your level. Are you sure your uncle trained you? You fight like a little girl!"

They had a couple of more swings and hits and dancing around each other.

Fili jumped over the two blades before growling. Simone caught her breath before meeting Fili's eyes. He looked ready to attack and she squeaked before running in the opposite direction of him. Fili chuckled before charging after her. Simone giggled as she heard Fili coming after her but it didn't take to long for him to catch her. They stumbled down a hill, rolling over each other as they went down. Once lying still, Fili lifted Simone over his shoulder and walked to a lake close by.

"Fili! I swear to God…" Simone warned with a little fear in her voice as he held her over the water. "If you drop me-"

Before she could finish her sentence Fili dropped her in the water. Simone whipped her wet hair from her face and growled while Fili was rolling around in laughter.

_Stupid dwarf. _She thought and swam down a little. _Stupid Fili with his- his- his… Stupid hair and his stupid blue eyes and stupid laugh… Oh, who am I kidding? With his perfect face and his beautiful smile... Oh Lord, have mercy on me! Those perfect blue eyes… No, no! Don't go there! Don't you dare! Don't go down that road! It'll lead to nothing but trouble- Oh, oh great! Now he's taking off his shirt… Oh great and it just keeps getting better! He's got a freaking six-pack too! I'm gonna die!_ She covered her face in her hands trying to hide her red cheeks.

Fili took off his shirt and boots before jumping in the water himself. He chuckled as he swam closer. "Liked what you saw?"

Simone peeked through her fingers and he smirked only making her hide her face again. Fili laughed and pulled her closer by the dress, that she was still wearing, and he removed her hands from her face.

"No need to hide yourself from me, love." He moved her hands around his neck before grabbing her waist as he both held the up. "Look at me."

Simone looked through her eyelashes before their eyes met. Blue met blue-green and Fili slowly moved his head closer to hers. For a quick second Simone panicked but when he moved closer she leaned in.

"_FILI?_"

"_SIMONE?_"

Fili and Simone's lips almost touched when they heard Kili and Jessica shouting. Simone sighed and Fili placed their foreheads together and chuckled.

"_FEE?!_"

"_SYM?!_"

"Maybe we should hide?" Fili suggested.

"Huh?" Simone frowned and looked at his eyes again.

"I'm not wearing a shirt."

"You're right, will never hear the end of it if they see us." She smiled. "But we're in the middle of a lake."

"_FIIIILLLLIIII!_"

"_SIIIMMMOOONNNEEE!_"

"I hope you can hold your breath long enough." And with that Fili took a deep breath and disappeared under water. When Simone heard footsteps she mumbled a curse and disappeared under water too.

**XxX**

"Now where have they gone?" Kili questioned as they stood on top of the hill in front of the lake. "Uncle told them not to go to far."

"What is it with your uncle and elves?" Jessica asked. "He really doesn't trust them, does he?"

"No, not really."

"Why?"

"Oh, um… The elves left the dwarves to fend for themselves when the Dragon attacked Erebor."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kili smiled. "But don't worry! Those were the wood elves, nasty blond tree shaggers they are."

Jessica hit Kili in the arm and shook her head as Kili winched and rubbed the sore spot.

"Maybe they were eaten by wargs." Jessica teased. "Or the ELVES kidnapped them."

"Or maybe they went for a swim?" Kili pointed his head to the lake.

If it wasn't for Fili shirt and their weapons lying on the grass then it would have been Simone's red dress showing through the water. The water in Rivendell was pure and brighter then it would be in normal lakes.

Kili and Jessica walked closer to the lake and lay down in the grass waiting for the others to resurface.

Two seconds later Simone came up for air and Fili was right behind her. They laughed for a couple of seconds before Kili whistled and Jessica giggled. Jessica grabbed Febe's camera that she had with and took a picture.

"Anything we need to know?" Kili asked with a stupid smirk on his face and helped Jessica up. Jessica looked at the picture on the camera before turning to her friend with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't!" Simone threatened and moved to shore. "Jessica I know what you're thinking but don't you-"

"FEBE! FEBE!" Jessica ran away with the camera in her hand.

**Let me know what you think :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"FEBE! FEBE!" Jessica ran through the halls and into the healing chambers. "FEBE! You have to see this!" She crashed through the door and ran straight to Febe's bed. "YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"Jessica calm down." Febe laughed. "What's going on? Why do you have my camera?"

"You missed everything!" Jessica jumped. "Kili and I were walking around when we heard Fili and Simone were practicing and then we looked for them but then we stood on a hill and-"

"Jessica!" Febe shouted. "Calm down. What happened?"

"Look!" Jessica pushed the camera in Febe's face.

"What the…" Febe squinted her eyes to see the two small persons on the screen. "Is that Fili without a shirt?"

"Yeah!"

"Jess!"

Jessica and Febe turned around to see a soaking wet Simone standing in the doorframe.

"Give me the camera!"

"No!" Jessica laughed and jumped on Febe's bed. "You'll have to come and get it if you want it."

"Jessica!"

Febe screamed as Simone jumped on her bed. Her two friends ran after each other and jumped on the bed and chairs. It didn't take long for them to land on Febe. Simone and Jessica wrestled on top of Febe as they all screamed and laughed. Jessica fell from the bed and crawled under it before running out of the door. Simone groaned in annoyance and ran after her, even Febe got out of bed and changed into a new dress before running after them.

"Jessica give it here!" Simone shouted. "If Thorin sees it we're dead! Now give it back!"

"Na na nana na!" Jessica laughed and turned down the hall. She looked over her shoulder and bumped into a wall. She looked up and was that it wasn't a wall at all but Thorin. She pushed past him and ran down the stairs to the fields.

Thorin gave her an annoyed look but it turned into confusion when Simone ran past him in her still soaking wet dress. He just rolled his eyes and continued down the hall when someone crashed into him again. Febe let out a small yelp and readied herself for the fall but Thorin caught her just in time.

"Thanks." Febe said and caught her breath. "You haven't run into Jessica and Simone by any chance have you?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Thorin said. "They ran outside not two seconds ago. Why were they chasing each other, if I may ask?"

"Oh um… Jessica took a picture that Simone wants erased." She smiled. "You don't want to know, trust me. How did it go with the map yesterday?"

Thorin sighed and frowned, Febe knew it wasn't something good. "Lord Elrond will be able to read the moon runes in four days."

"Oh." She didn't really know what to say to that.

"I suggest you take these days to heal your shoulder."

"I will I just need to make sure Simone doesn't kill Jessica first. I would like my camera back I one piece."

"No need." Thorin said. "I will sent Fili and Kili to do that. Having you with us is one thing but I will not take you with us while you are injured. You're lucky to be alive in the first place."

"Look Thorin," Febe smiled. "I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine. Really! It take more then an orc to kill me- Thorin what are you doing?!"

Thorin pulled Febe down the hall by her good arm, ignoring her complaining. Febe tried to pull her arm free but Thorin didn't let go. She tried standing still but he pulled her further. Febe dropped herself on the floor but Thorin pulled her up and lifted her over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Thorin, I swear to God that if you don't put me down right now then- then I'll scream!"

"Screaming won't heal your shoulder." Thorin said as Febe kicked her feet in the air. "And if you want to continue on the quest with us then you will rest. I will not take an injured woman with us."

"You're such a gentleman" Febe mocked and gave up struggling. With a loud sigh she let Thorin carry her back to her room. "And an ass!"

**XxX**

"Fili! Fili!" Jessica shouted and ran up to the dwarf brothers. "Fili, help! Your girlfriend is after me again!" She grabbed Kili and used him as a shield. "Fetch!"

"Jessica what are you doing?" Fili and Kili laughed.

"Jess!" Simone shouted and came running up to them. She tried to get around Kili but Jessica kept turning him so she couldn't reach her. Jessica pushed Kili away but Kili hit Fili by accident and Fili fell, taking Simone with. They landed on top of each other and Jessica quickly took another picture before sprinting away again.

"Another one for the album!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Thank you!" And with that she was gone again.

"I'm going to kill her." Simone mumbled as Fili got off of her and helped her up. "Sometimes I wonder if she really is seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Fili laughed. "Very funny."

"What's so funny about seventeen?" she asked. "Never mind. You dwarves are weird."

"You're a dwarf too." Kili argued with a smirk.

"Yes but I'm a different one!" Simone smiled. "I don't know if you have noticed but we don't walk in a straight line."

"Neither does Kili." Fili joked. "I think mother dropped him as a baby."

"Hey!" Kili punched his brother in the arm. "Maybe uncle has hit you in the head one too many times."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Not to seconds later Kili jumped his brother and they started to wrestle on the grass. Simone shook her head at the sight. She didn't say a thing and walked back to the halls. She finally got out of her heavy wet dress and changed into another silver-grey colored dress. Simone dumped herself on her bed and sighed. It had already been one hell of a day.

**XxX**

Febe was tired of sitting inside while everybody was outside or scattered around anywhere but their rooms. Like always she couldn't care less about what Thorin had said and grabbed her ax before climbing out of the window. She took a breath of fresh air and stretched her arms and back. She started to walk forward and kept walking forward until she found a path and followed it. It didn't take long for her to hear a voice.

"_Asante sana squashed banana… hghgh hmhmhmhm origami!" _

Febe looked up and saw Jessica hanging upside down in the tree. She was swinging back and forth by her legs while she was doing something on her tablet.

"Simone chased you up a tree?!" Febe said.

"Febe!" Jessica smiled. "No she didn't chase me. I got another picture by the way!"

"Another one?" Febe asked. "Well don't just hang there, let me see!"

"Climb up and I'll show you!"

Febe took a deep breath and started to climb up the tree. The pain in her shoulder stung a little but right now she was more concerned about falling. Climbing up a tree in a dress was not on her bucket list. Febe climbed on the same branch as Jessica and bend her knees before swinging down. The fabric of her skirt fell down her face and she quickly pushed it under her knees.

"Now show me the goddamn picture." Febe said out of breath.

Jessica untangled the camera from her wrist and handed it to her friend. Febe pushed the on button and laughed so hard she needed to hold on to the branch with her free hand.

"Brilliant!" She laughed. "Why am I never there when it happens?!"

"You're too busy with Thorin."

"Oh, ha ha." Febe said and punched Jessica in the arm. "Don't make me throw you down."

"Fine, fine." Jessica laughed. "I give up. Want to play a game?"

"Don't say it like that." Febe shivered. "It's creepy! But sure what are we going to play?"

"I spy?"

"Upside down?"

"Why not?"

"Okay."

"I spy…" Jessica started. "Something green… In your nose."

"Ha ha." Febe snorted. "I spy something yellow."

"The sun?"

"Damn it."

"I spy…" Jessica said. "Something blue."

"Sky?"

"No."

"The water?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Thorin in the distance!"

Febe just face-palmed herself. There was no way Jessica would ever forget the comment when they first arrived in Rivendell.

"My turn." She said. "I spy… Something silver."

"The thing on the elves head?"

"No."

"Your camera?"

"No, a furious Simone heading our way! Jump!"

Jessica's head turned and saw Simone stomping their way. The two friends quickly climbed out of the tree and ran away. Simone was right on their tails and pulled them to a stop by their skirts. The three of them landed on the ground and struggled for the camera. Simone grabbed it but Febe took it out of her hands and took out the memory card before stepping back.

"Febe, give it here." Simone said. "Please."

"I'm not letting you erase pictures of our vacation." Febe smiled. "You're afraid Thorin is going to see the pictures."

"Yes I am." Simone said and reached out her hand. "Please let me delete them."

"He's not going to see them." Jessica said out of breath. "I doubt he even knows how to use the thing… God I hate running!"

**XxX**

A couple of hours later the three friends sat next to each other and enjoyed their dinner though they hated the lack of meet and couldn't wait to sit around the campfire with the dwarves and hobbit. Quickly eating their salads the girls left the balcony where they ate and headed outside. Gloin made a fire and everyone was enjoying the quietness while a couple of them roasted some sausages.

"Ooh!" Jessica beamed and jumped up walking away. "I got an idea! I'll be right back!"

"If you're heading inside bring back my sketch book!" Febe called after her. "Don't forget the pencils!"

"Bring mine too!" Simone shouted. "And my iPod!"

When Jessica disappeared the two others leaned back against the log. Febe started to pick at the cut on her shoulder but Oin kept slapping her hand away. Her arms and back were itchy and Febe wished for it to stop but it didn't so she started to scratch her skin.

"Lass, stop it." Oin said strict and slapped her hand again. "You're only going to make it worse."

"But it itches!" Febe whined and scratched her arm again leaving a couple of red stripes. "I have these nails for a reason."

"And if you don't stop scratching I will cut them off."

"No!" She gasped. "Then I'll have to grow them again!" If there was one thing Febe hated then it was short nails.

"Then stop scratching!" Oin slapped her hand away again. "Maybe you should have it looked at again."

"Hallelujah, praise the Lord! The itching stopped!" Febe shouted dramatic. "I'm healed!"

Simone just smiled and shook her head. It wasn't long after that Jessica returned. She dumped her friends' stuff next to them and quickly looked for a Y-shaped stick. Once she found it she opened her box of popcorn and took out a bag. With a serious look on her face she placed the bag on the stick and held it above the fire.

"How long do you think I should hold it above the fire?" She asked.

Simone looked up from her sketchbook and grabbed the box. "I don't know." She said reading the back of the box. "Three to four minutes in the microwave so maybe two minutes above the fire?"

"I-is it supposed t-to do that?" Bilbo asked when it started to pop.

"Yeah." Jessica said. "It's corn that pops so… Popcorn."

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Kili asked curious.

"You eat it!" She laughed. "I brought some sweet popcorn with me because they don't have that in New Zealand or at least not that I know. In Holland we have Sweet popcorn, salty popcorn, caramel popcorn..."

"Jess." Febe said.

"Butter popcorn, chocolate popcorn…"

"Jessica!"

"What?!"

"You're burning a hole in the bag."

"Oh shit." Jessica quickly pulled back but the bag fell into the fire. "Fire in the hole!"


	11. Chapter 11

Febe was sitting in the healing chambers with a cut of tea in her hand while Dori was braiding her hair in a weird pattern, Ori was sketching something in his journal and Nori was telling stories about his good old days as a thief. It felt nice to have some company once because if it wasn't Thorin telling her to heal that it would be one of the elves telling her to stay in bed. With a loud sigh she took another sip from her drink.

"What's wrong, lass?" Dori asked, it was as if he could actually hear emotions beneath her sigh.

"Nothing." Febe said with a small sigh. "It just... Seeing you three together reminds me of my sisters, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"You have siblings?" Nori asked playing with a knife in his hand. "How many?"

"Two sisters and two brothers." She smiled. "I'm the oldest. Then there's Kayleigh, she's sixteen and Sifra is fifteen. Then there are my brothers, Kaleb, who's twelve and Jethro who just turned ten."

"Those are a lot of kids." Nori smiled. "But if your sister is sixteen, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." Febe frowned when Nori laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're not eighteen." He chuckled. "You look at least eighty, eighty five at most."

"That would make me older then my grandfather." She snorted. "But If you think I'm eighty then how old are you? If I can ask of course."

"I'm ninety-three." Ori smiled. "You don't really want to know about the others."

"Ori!" Dori scolded at the same moment Jessica crashed through the door. She slammed in behind her and hid in the closet.

"Jessica, what are you-?"

"I'm not here." Jessica interrupted Febe. "You haven't seen me since yesterday evening, okay?"

"What did you do?"

"_Lets just say that Thorin Oakenshield turned into Florin Flowershield._"Jessica's voice came from in the closet. Febe was about to talk again but Thorin almost broke down the door. For a quick second she lost her breath. Febe gasped as she saw Thorin. He had a couple of flowers in his hair and she really tried not to laugh. Dori, Nori and Ori did the same.

"Have any of you seen Jessica?" He growled. "I have a rather urgent subject to discus with her."

"Nope." Febe said at bit her lip not to smile. "Last time I saw her was this morning during breakfast. Maybe she is with Kili? And you got, um… Something in your hair."

"I'm going to kill her." He mumbled and walked out the door again.

"Jessica, what did you do?" Febe hissed as her friends climbed out of the closet again. Jessica wiped away imaginary sweat and sighed.

"I was bored." She whined. "And he was basically asking for it."

"Asking for what?!"

"I put flowers in his hair." Jessica smiled. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help myself!"

"But why of all people did you have to choose Thorin?!" Febe frowned. "You couldn't have chosen Dwalin?! He's going to kill you and I rather have you in one piece. God, Jess! You just wrote your name in the book of death. If I were you I would go and apologize you're basically asking to get kicked out of the company… Now go and apologize!"

"No!" Jessica said in a small panic. "I can't do that. He's already going to kill me… Didn't you hear him?! I'm not doing it. I'm already dead."

"Don't make me push you out of the room." Febe threatened.

"You wouldn't." Jessica gasped.

"I would."

"I'm not going."

"If you don't go then I'll take your tablet!"

"No!"

"Then go apologize." Febe said through clashed teeth.

"No! But please don't take my tablet." Jessica said. "I'll leave your room."

"He will find you anyway." Dori said finishing the last braid of Febe's hair. "Not even Fili and Kili were ever able to out run him with their pranks as lads."

"I'll take my chances." Jessica smiled. "Gentlemen, milady. It has been an honor to know you." And with that she saluted and walked out the door. Febe rubbed her eyes and jumped when she heard a loud roar and a scream. Not two seconds later Jessica ran past the door with Thorin stomping behind her.

"Was that Thorin chasing Jessica?" Simone asked and walked into the healing chambers. "What did she do this time?"

"Jessica thought that it would be fun to decorate Thorin's hair with flowers." Febe said rolling her eyes. "I think Thorin thought of it differently."

"_Thorin put me down!"_

Dori, Nori, Ori, Febe and Simone gave each other a worried look before they jumped to their feet and hurried down the hall. They followed Jessica's voice outside and they ran up to her. Thorin was carrying Jessica over his shoulder and threw her in the closest lake. He turned around and walked away but Febe saw the small smile on his face.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Simone asked and walked up to the water.

"No, I am not okay!" Jessica growled as she swam to shore. "He threw me in the water! This is not- Argh! Something touched my foot!" She was up of the water in less then two seconds. Febe, Simone and the Ri-Brothers were laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

**XxX**

"You enjoyed that." Febe said as she leaned into the opening of the balcony were Thorin was.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Throwing Jessica in the water."

"Why would you think that?"

"You had a smile on your face." She smiled. "That's not something you see everyday."

"It was either throwing her in the lake of beheading her." Thorin said and crossed his arms.

"Right… Well I'm glad that you didn't cut her head off. How would I explain that to her parents?!" Febe asked dramatic. "I don't think beheading is part of the vacation."

"Is that what this is to you?" He asked. "A vacation?"

"I don't know what this is." She sighed. "I don't even know what we're doing here. I know Gandalf said that we were here for a reason but for some reason no one knows why so I am going to take this adventure, or quest or whatever you want to name it, as a vacation-You still got a couple of flowers in your hair…"

Febe could hear the king grown and Thorin moved his hand through his hand hair but it only made the flowers bury themselves more. Febe shook her head in amusement and walked up to him. For a moment she hesitated but she moved her hand through his hair and started to help and remove the flowers. Thorin was about to protest but when her fingers brushed through his thick black mane he felt himself relax for the first time in days.

"How the hell did she-" Febe cursed under her breath as she tried to untangle the flowers. "Your hair is an absolute disaster."

"_Febe!?"_

"Oh what now?"

Simone came walking in and sent the two an odd look. Febe could see her biting back a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Jess?" Simone asked trying not to laugh.

"Not since she went to get changed about an hour ago. Why?" Febe asked removing the last flower.

"I can't find her and the others haven't seen her either."

"Did you check our bedroom?" Febe asked again.

"Yeah but she isn't there." Simone rubbed her eyes. "I looked everywhere. I checked the room, the healing thingy were you basically live, the balcony, kitchen, outside. I can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe the elves took her."

"That is not funny." Thorin growled softly. "Did you look in every room?"

"Do you know how many rooms there are in Rivendell?" Simone asked as if he said something stupid. "A LOT of rooms so if you want to look in everyone of them then be my guest."

"I don't understand why you are so worried." Thorin said. "The girl is probably chasing butterflies and will be back by supper."

"You don't know Jess." Febe said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Maybe she went to talk to lord Elrond or Raina. Maybe she took a horse and rode off again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Nothing." She quickly answered and removed her hand from Thorin's hair. She hadn't noticed that she was playing with his hair. "We should go and look for her. Let's hope she didn't go to far."

**XxX**

They looked for three more hours and found nothing. When dinner was ready the dwarves and hobbit were more then glad to eat but not Febe and Simone. They dripped themselves in there seats and sighed. Febe played with her salad while Simone looked into her mug.

"Come on, cheer up." Fili put an arm around Simone. "We'll find her. I'm sure that she didn't leave all by herself… She's not that stupid."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Simone huffed. "You never know with Jess. This is all your uncle's fault."

"How so?"

"He threw her down a lake." She hissed.

"And she put flowers in his hair."

"Fine you win. Are we sure that we brought her with when we had the plane crash?" She asked Febe.

"Again with the plane crash!" Febe threw her hands in the air. "There was no fucking plane crash! I'll let you kill me if we did."

"I'm going to kill Jessica first." Simone mumbled.

"I'm actually starting to think that beheading her wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Kili smirked. "And you don't mean that. You two love her even through all her… Uniqueness."

"That we do." Febe smiled. "Jess will always be Jess and I guess that's a good thing- Wow- What? Wait hold on… Did you just call her unique?"

"N-no!" Kili defended and tried to look everywhere but to the girl next to him. "Oh look! There she is."

"JESSICA!" The two friends shouted when the dark haired girl appeared again. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Jessica jumped at the sound. She tightened her grip around her book and pressed it closer to her chest. She didn't know what she did wrong but she could see that her friends were concerned and not angry though she felt everyone's eyes on her. She sighed and walked up to her friends.

"Where have you been?" The other two asked again.

"Library."

"L-l-library?" Simone asked a bit surprised. "When do you ever go to the library? You never go there and now you just visit there without telling us and disappearing for three hours! We have been looking everywhere for you."

"Apparently not." Jessica said with a stupid smirk on her face and stuck out her tongue while she took a seat next to Kili.

"What were you doing there?" He asked.

"I taught myself how to read a map. Well actually lord Elrond helped me… It was actually really fun. I even studied the different plants and animals but they had no unicorns." She pouted.

"You studied?" Febe asked. "We have summer holiday and you decide to study? Where's the fun in that? We were supposed to have fun and forget school. This is New Zealand- Er… Middle Earth, not collage. Why would you want to study?"

"Well I figured that I wouldn't be bad for an other person to know the road to Erebor." Jessica smiled. "After all… Thorin already lost his way when he traveled to Bilbo's house. Twice, if I remember correctly so I don't think directions are his strong point."

Fili, Kili, Febe and Simone covered their mouths and tried to hold back their laughs.

"What?" Jessica asked laughing. "It's the truth!"


	12. Chapter 12

Simone, Febe and Jessica were walking along the hallways of Rivendell. They were talking about everything and nothing. It was when Jessica sneezed that the other two couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny!" Jessica growled.

"Mi-Mi-Chi!" Simone and Febe were imitating Jessica's sneeze while they kept on laughing. Eventually they had to stop walking and lean against a wall as they tried to breath between their laughs. Jessica huffed and walked away from her friends.

"Aw come one Jess." They laughed, "Don't be like that."

After five more minutes of laughing the other two continued too. It was after a couple of yards that Simone suddenly was pulled behind a wall. She let out a small squeak but placed a hand on her heart when she saw that it was only Fili.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." She said with a small smile. Then she remembered that she was walking with Febe. She turned her head and saw her friend standing with a smirk from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for the rest of the evening, would you?" Fili asked. "I'll promise I'll have her back at dark."

Febe just smiled and walked away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"You couldn't have waited until I was alone." Simone teased and checked the hallway for more people. "You know that they will interrogate me when I get back."

"Is that supposed to keep me way from you?" He asked her. "I think I'm more terrified of my uncle then your friends." Fili extended his elbow and waited for her to take it. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"Sure… Why not?"

**XxX**

Jessica was shooting arrows at a tree when Febe came walking up. Febe had brought her bag. She dumped them loudly and dropped herself on the grass as she grabbed her book and leaned against another tree.

"Where is Simone?" Jessica asked after she fired her last arrow. "Let me guess… Fili?"

"Hmm mm." Febe hummed but didn't look up from her book. The frown on her face told Jessica that Febe was already lost in her book. With an evil grin she pulled the arrows out of the tree and placed one in her bow. She aimed and let go, missing Febe's head by an inch. The other jumped up and immediately grabbed a knife from her boot and threw it at Jessica's head.

"Never come unarmed." Febe smiled.

"You're spending too much time with Thorin." Jessica laughed

"Am not. Last time I saw him was yesterday before we went searching for you. But by the way you shoot I think you've been spending to much time with Kili."

"Did not!" Jessica said a little to loud and to quick.

"You're blushing..." Febe smiled and continued her book.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Febe just giggled and buried her face in her book. Her smile grew bigger when she was Kili walking up to them in the corner of her eye. Jessica had seen it to and tried not to think of what her friend had said.

"You're blushing." Febe mumbled under her breath again and Jessica quickly walked away cursing under her breath.

"Hey Febe." Kili said. "Is everything alright? Where is Jessica going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What?"

"Nothing." Febe said quickly. "Jessica went that way." She pointed at the direction her friends disappeared in. "She said something about practicing her aim… She kept missing my face. Maybe you should go and help her; I know she would appreciate it."

"Um… Of course." He said. "But actually I came up here to tell you that Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin went up to read the moon runes with Lord Elrond and that the others are roasting sausages inside… You won't mind telling the lads that I'll be a little later would you?"

"Of course not." Febe smiled. "Just get Jessica home before the night turns black."

"I will." And he left in the same direction as her friend. Febe put her book back into her bag and looked at the sky. The sun was going down and the colors were beautiful. For a quick second she felt home sick bet she shook of the feeling and swung her bag over her shoulder and pulled her knife out of the tree before she walked back to the building.

"My job is done here."

**XxX**

"Like I said my life is boring compared to yours." Simone said.

"A boring life with friends like yours?" Fili asked with a smile. "That can't be true."

"Trust me, sometimes you don't want to know them." She joked. "They are crazy as two kids going insane over a new toy. There was this one time that they entertained themselves with a plastic bag. A PLASTIC BAG! For like a hour and a half… I'm not joking, I swear! They are the weirdest people I have ever met."

"They look like great fun though."

"Oh trust me, they are." Simone smiled. "But sometimes they are a little too much… themselves. You know what I mean?"

"Sorry I don't think I've seen them that bad yet." Fili laughed. "Though the prank with Thorin was pretty good… Jessica was lucky that she is still in one piece. There was this one time where Kili and I were in a bit of a teasing mood-"

"A bit?"

"Okay maybe a lot." He smiled. "We were still dwarflings at the time and my mother was out of town so Thorin had to watch us. He was cooking a meal for us and we decided to bug him. Ever time he use a ingredient he would put it on his right but when he looked away we placed it on his left and we stole the ingredients that he still needed to use which caused him to use to much of the same ingredients. When he caught us he chased us down the house and burned half the kitchen down by accident."

"Holy shit and I thought Febe's brothers were bad."

"Febe has brothers?" Fili asked. "What about you?"

"I have a twin brother." Simone said. "I'm fifteen minutes older. How much difference in there between you and Kili again?"

"Five years."

"That's quite a lot isn't it?"

"Not if you're two hundred and fifty years old."

"Two hundr-" Simone gave Fili an odd look. "Dwarves turn two hundred and fifty?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "I'm starting to think that you are just as weird as your friends."

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked.

"No, no." Fili said quickly and lifted his hands in surrender. "I think I quite like it."

Simone didn't know what to say to that. She started blushing and giggling. She took a couple of steps, but oh the joys of her clumsiness, she tripped over a small rock and was about to fall. Fili caught her just in time but he had no time to pull her back up and the two blonds rolled down the hill and into the flowers.

The two of them laughed as they came to a stop. Fili landed on top of Simone and when he looked at her, Simone's heart started to race. He removed a couple of flowers from her face and leaned down. Fili brushed their noses together to give her time to pull back but Simone only giggled and grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

One of his hands found its way down to her waist and he deepened the kiss. It didn't take long because the couple was interrupted by a click and flash.

"Oh master Fili…"

"… You are such a good kisser!"

Fili and Simone broke a part at the to familiar voices. They turned around just fast enough to see Jessica and Febe skipping away as they giggled and made kissing sounds. Simone rolled her eyes and pulled Fili down as they continued where they left off.

**XxX**

"Who knows another song?" Bofur asked.

"Oh we do, we do!" Jessica beamed when she and Febe came walking back in.

"I doubt that." Gloin teased. "You two can sing?"

"I can't." She said. "But Febe can."

Her friend just stood with her mouth open. "I can't sing!"

"Yes you can."

"But I wont!"

"Pretty please?" Bofur asked pulling of his cutest puppy eyes. Febe just rolled hers.

"I will sing IF you play that stupid instrument of yours." Febe growled at her friend.

"Fine." Jessica said with a smile. "Do we have a violin?"

Bofur headed out and quickly returned with an Elvish Violin. He handed it to Jessica and she placed it between her chin and shoulder. She wiped her hands against her dress, grabbed the bow and softly stroked the strings to check if they were tuned right. Once ready, she gave Febe a smile, cleared her throat and started to play the merry tune.

Febe was picking her nails because of her nerves. She never sung in front of crowds and here she was, surrounded by dwarves and a hobbit who were all looking at her. Jessica kicked her leg and Febe quickly snapped her attention to the lyrics

"There's an inn of old renown," She began.

"Where they brew a beer so brown

Moon came rolling down the hill

One Hevnsday night to drink his fill."

The rhythm went up and Jessica joined the singing.

"On a three-stringed fiddle there  
Played the Ostler's cat so fair  
The hornèd Cow that night was seen  
To dance a jig upon the green.

Called by the fiddle to the  
Middle of the muddle where the  
Cow with a caper sent the  
Small dog squealing.

Moon in a fuddle went to  
Huddle by the griddle but he  
Slipped in a puddle and the  
World went reeling.

Downsides went up- hey!  
Outsides went wide.  
As the fiddle  
Played a twiddle  
And the Moon slept till Sterrenday.

Upsides went west- hey!  
Broadsides went boom.  
With a twiddle on the fiddle  
In the middle by the griddle  
And the Moon slept till Sterrenday."

Bofur had caught on to the tune and started to play along on his flute and to Jessica's surprise Kili was playing Violin next to her. Her face brightened and Febe couldn't help but smile and continued with her singing.

"Dish from off the dresser pranced,  
Found a spoon and gaily danced.  
Horses neighed and champed their bits  
For the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits.

Well, cow jumped over, Dog barked wild,  
Moon lay prone and sweetly smiled.  
Father cried, "Play faster, Cat!  
Because we all want to dance like that.

Gambol and totter till you're  
Hotter than a hatter and you  
Spin all akimbo  
Like a windmill flailing.  
Whirl with a clatter till you  
Scatter every cotter and the  
Strings start a-pinging as the  
World goes sailing.

Downsides go up- hey!  
Outsides go wide.  
You can clatter  
With your platter  
But the Moon slept till Sterrenday.

Upsides go west- hey!  
Broadsides go boom.  
With a batter and a clatter  
You can shatter every platter  
But the Moon slept till Sterrenday!"

Jessica and Kili suddenly started to duel and Febe was pulled on the dance floor by Nori then handed over to Ori and over to Bifor.

"Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle  
Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle

Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho  
Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho

Hey-hey-din-gen-do  
Hey-hey-din-geli-do

Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho  
Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho ho

Hott-a-cott-a-hotta-ko  
Hott-a-cott-a-ko-cott-a-ko-ho

Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho  
Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho

Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do  
Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do

Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!  
Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!

Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo  
Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo

Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-ho tta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo!

Downsides go up- hey!  
Outsides go wide.  
With a twiddle on the fiddle  
In the middle by the griddle  
And the Moon slept till Sterrenday.

Upsides go west- hey!  
Broadsides go boom.  
With a batter and a clatter  
You can shatter every platter  
But the Moon slept till Sterrenday!"

Febe collapsed on the floor from all her spinning around and Jessica almost dropped her violin before leaning against Kili with an exhausted sigh. The dwarves and hobbit cheered when the song ended and asked for another song but both the girls had had enough.

"You lasses are full of surprises." Bofur laughed and clapped his hand on Febe's shoulder. "You should have told us earlier you three were so talented-Wait a second… Where is the third one?"

"She's hanging out with Fili." Jessica grinned.

"Oh that reminds me! I win!" Febe shouted. "I get your bottle of Ice Tea!"

"It's back in the room." She sighed looking down in defeat.

"Yes!" Febe cheered. "I'm going to get a sugar rush tonight!"

"You will do no such thing." Thorin's voice rumbled through the room. Everybody turned to him and at the same time Fili and Simone returned. "The elf read the moon runes. We leave at first light. So I suggest you get your rest."

"Did we miss something?" Simone asked as Thorin walked away again.

"I don't know." The two other girls smiled. "Why don't you tell us?"

**Sorry for the very, VERY, late update but I had a writers block (as usual) but I still hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think!  
XxX KneelingAngel**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jessica, wake up." Simone said and shook her friend'a arm. "We have to go."

"Go away." Jessica waved her arm and turned on her side. "It's too fucking early."

"Of course it is." Febe said and shook Jessica harder. "Thorin wants to be out of here in ten minutes."

"No."

"Jess get you lazy ass out of bed." Simone growled.

"No." Jessica said and pushed Simone away. "Go smooch Fili somewhere."

"JESSICA!"

"Alright, I'm up!"

"Good. Now put this on." Febe said and tossed a legging, long tunic and a jacket in her face. "You got ten minutes but be quiet, Thorin wants to leave without anyone noticing us."

**XxX**

Simone and Febe tiptoed down the hallway trying not to wake the elves. They were almost outside when Simone dropped one of her swords. Both of them froze where they stood and closed their eyes tightly.

"SHHHHHHH!" Febe hissed at her friend.

"I didn't do anything!"  
"SHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Shhh!"

"I-"

"Shush!"

Simone picked up her stuff and they hurried outside where the dwarves and hobbit were waiting on them. They walked down the stairs and took a seat on the last step. The two friends ignored the weird looks they got and let out a loud sigh.

"What?" Febe finally snapped. "Stop staring, it's uncomfortable. Jess is on her way… She should be here in about half an hour."

"Go and get her." Thorin ordered. "I want to be out of here before the elves have noticed our leave."

"For one, were not dogs, you can't go and command us around." Simone started. "And two, Jessica is always late it doesn't matter if we get her or not, so please keep your shirt on."

"You wouldn't mind Fili without a shirt." Febe mumbled and Simone poured an elbow in her side, which caused her to shut up. A couple of minutes later Jessica stumbled onto the courtyard and they started their long journey again.

**XxX**

"Be on your guard." Thorin said when they reached Rivendell's borders. "We are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

"Alright." The old dwarf said and everyone followed after him.

"Master Baggins." Thorin called when Bilbo had one last look of Rivendell. "I suggest you keep up."

"Leave him alone, Thorin." Febe said as she walked past the king. "He won't run off, you know."

"But I will not keep waiting on him." Thorin said as he started walking again. "Neither will I on you and your friends."

"Fine, be like that." She huffed and walked past him. "But just remember that they are your companions too. You don't leave a man behind."

Thorin grumbled softly. Maybe it wasn't too late to leave her in Rivendell but Febe was already up ahead, skipping her way to her friends.

**XxX**

They walked over the fields and green hills, over rocky ground and under waterfalls. The three girls were amazed by the sights that stretched on for miles and miles. Febe jumped up once in a while and took pictures of the view and the company, which got a lot of strange looks from the men. Jessica and Kili had started a grass fight and were covered in green from head to toe, causing Thorin to roll his eyes every now and then. Simone smiled when Fili walked up to her and secretly entwined their hands as they walked in the back. Fili wasn't in the mood to hear his uncle scold him for getting 'distracted'.

They kept on walking and made camp at night before continuing in the morning again. Jessica had energy for the whole company and tried to steal Bofur's hat, which she eventually did. Febe and Simone on the other hand were a different story. Simone's feet were killing her and Febe's knee hurt, which caused the eighteen year old to mumble some pretty, colorful, Dutch curses under breath, even to her friend's surprise.

"Can I cut off his leg?" Febe asked Balin who was walking beside her.

"No." He said."

"Stab him?"

"No."

"Kick his ass to the mountain?"

"No." Balin chuckled. "Though I don't think the king wouldn't mind that. The faster we reach the mountain the better."

The Company had a small break for lunch and they continued their way again. In the late afternoon clouds started to gather.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Simone said as the three friends walked arm in arm. Febe and Jessica looked up and saw the dark, storming clouds coming up too. "I'm glad I took this elvish jacket with me."

"I'm just glad I'm wearing proper clothes again." Febe laughed and pulled her new dark brown tunic.

"I hate rain!" Jessica complained. "It's like being back home again. Maybe we can blow the clouds away."

"I don't it will reach us." Fili said and came walking up as the three friends laughed a little. "It's too far off."

"Yeah!" Kili agreed and took a step next to Jessica. "How can you even think see that it is going to hit us when it is so far away."

"We live in Holland." The girls said in union. "We rest our case."

Not an hour later it started to drip a little and thirty minutes after that it started to rain. Everyone put up the hoods of their cloaks and kept going. After a while they reached a mountain path. It was small and it was barely broad enough to stand on.

Simone walked behind Fili, Jessica in front of Kili and Febe walked between Dwalin and Ori in the back. It started to rain harder and the path got slippery. Everyone was already soaked but they had to keep going.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted from the front and everyone did as they were told. Suddenly Bilbo slipped but Dwalin and Bofur caught him just in time.

"We must find shelter!" The leader shouted through the rain.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?!" Febe asked and looked past Dwalin chest. The hobbit nodded and was about to speak but Dwalin cut him off.

"LOOK OUT!"

A giant piece of rock flew over their heads and crashed against the mountain causing the rock to break into pieces.

"Take cover!" Gloin shouted. Everyone leaned against the stonewall and covered their heads.

"Where that hell did that come from?!" Jessica asked in a shout after the stones were done tumbling down. "What is going on?!"

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin shouted through the rain. "It's a thunderbattle! Look!"

"Holy shit!" Simone said and grabbed a fistful of Fili's jacket. "What is that?!"

A giant made out of stone pulled a piece of rock from a mountain across them and readied itself for the throw.

"Well, bless me!" Bofur said. "The legends are true. Giants! Stone Giants!"

Another giant appeared from behind them and the first Stone Giant threw the piece of rock right in the face. It well backwards and the mountain shook.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin shouted and everyone took a step back as the path started to crumble and more rocks fell. Suddenly the mountain shook again and started to break in two. A large crack appeared between Fili and Kili.

"Simone!" Jessica shouted. "Febe!"

Fili looked behind him and grabbed Simone by the waist before tossing her to the other side. Kili grabbed her and pushed the blond girl to her friend.

"Kili grab my hand!" Fili shouted and the brother reached for each other but the distance became too big. "Kili."

Kili's heart was pounding so loud that he couldn't hear Simone and Jessica's shouts as his brother disappeared. They were standing on the giant's knees as the battle continued. Their side of the stone giant hit a piece of solid rock and they jumped from the knee and onto the mountain again.

Fili, Bofur, Bilbo, Dwalin, Febe, Ori, and Bombur were still on the Giant when it stumped and crashed into the mountain, knee first. Kili, Jessica and Simone hurried past the others to check and see if the other were alive. They were. Kili quickly hurried to his brother, the girls to their friend and helped them up.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur suddenly asked. "Where is the hobbit?!"

"Over there!" Ori shouted and pointed to the side of the mountain.

Bilbo hung on the side of the wall. He couldn't place his feet on the stone and was too weak to pull himself up. Bofur and Ori hurried to him and tried to reach for him but he slipped down a little. Bilbo's fingers were slowly loosing their grip but Thorin jumped down and pushed him up just in time. Not a second later he slipped himself and he would have fallen down the abyss if Dwalin hadn't caught his arm.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said once Thorin was standing again and looked at the hobbit.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said coldly. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

The three girls saw the hurt of Thorin's word's on Bilbo's face and they shot Thorin three dark looks, which he ignored.

"Dwalin." He shouted and walked into a crack in the wall with him.

**XxX**

"Thorin, can I speak to you for a moment?" Febe asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone was settled in the dry cave they had found and Febe needed to have a discussion with Thorin about his 'social skills'.

"…Plans change." He told Balin before turning to the girl. "If this is about the Halfling-"

"Shut it!" She snapped. "Either we can talk loudly in front of the company or I can shout at you a little further back. Make a choice!"

"How about you let it be?!" Thorin said.

"Fine if you want to have this fight over here-"

"Fine!" He snapped. "Bofur, you take first watch."

Febe grabbed the king by his arm, gave her friends a look and stomped her way past the dwarves.

"He's gonna get it now." Simone said when she saw Thorin being dragged away.

"I don't see why Febe makes such a big deal out of it." Kili said as he readied his bedroll. "Bilbo shouldn't take it too personal. Thorin has always been like that."

"Well we have to give it to her." Fili said. "She has got a lot of dare. She knows exactly which buttons to push."

"Well you can only piss off Febe for a certain amount." Jessica said. "Remember our math teacher?"

"Don't remind me of that bitch." Simone sighed. "Febe was actually planning how to kill the teacher as she walked down the stairs, speaking so very 'kindly' of how class went."

**XxX**

"…How could you say something like that in his face!" Febe shouted in a whisper. "It wasn't his fault that he almost fell! We just crashed against a fucking mountain! We're lucky that we survived!"

"He should have been more careful!" Thorin hissed. "I should never have agreed with Gandalf on bringing him. He's a mistake just like you and your friends!"

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped. "This is about Bilbo and not about us! Maybe Gandalf didn't choose the wrong burglar but the wrong dwarf to lead us to the goddamn mountain-"

"This is MY quest!"

"Oh, YOUR quest." Febe whispered in an annoyed tone. "If it is YOUR quest then why did YOU drag twelve OTHER dwarves WITH YOU?! This is not just YOUR quest, Thorin! It's THEIRS as well! This is OUR quest, even Bilbo's! He isn't the only one that should have stayed home; we all should have stayed home! I would love to see how you would fight a dragon on your own! It's not like you got Excalibur strapped to your waist! How do you expect to defeat Smaug with a handful of Dwarves?!"

"We will cross that bridge when we reach it!" Thorin whispered. "But I doubt we will even reach the mountain in time with three women and a hobbit slowing us down!"

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "We will get out of your hair after our next stop."

"Fine." Thorin said and towered over her a little.

"Fine!" She snapped and walked back to the company.

Everybody was already sleeping, all except for Bofur who was still having watch. He stopped biting his nails when Febe walked past him.

"The lasses made up your bed for ya." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks." She replied and stepped over the dwarves. "Night Bofur."

"Night lass."

Febe threw her soaking wet coat and cloak off of her and dropped herself on her bedroll. When her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, she didn't even hear Thorin walk back.

**XxX**

"_Wake up!"_

Febe opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"WAKE UP!"

She jumped up at Thorin's voice. Febe quickly looked at her friends before the floor disappeared beneath them.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING!**** Strong language… I mean it! A lot of cursing! :3**

"_Wake up!"_

_Febe opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times._

"_WAKE UP!"_

_She jumped up at Thorin's voice. Febe quickly looked at her friends before the floor disappeared beneath them._

They fell down a tunnel. They rolled and crashed against its walls but they kept falling until they finally hit the floor. Everyone landed with a very loud thump and it was no surprise to the girls when all the men landed on top of them. Before they could tell them to get off they were already being dragged away.

Filthy little green creatures were suddenly on them. Goblins.

"Guys! Godverdomme, zet me neer!*" Simone shouted when one grabbed her foot. "Guys! Let me go you FUCKING BASTARD! Fili help!"

Febe and Jessica were both grabbed too and swung over a goblin's shoulder. Febe was on his right shoulder and Jessica on his left. They kicked their feet and hammered their fist against the tall goblin's back but it was useless.

"Put me down, you no good, motherfucking pieces of shit!" Febe growled. "You bug fucking, shit eating, slimy, ugly, little, dirt humping, deformed, scumbagging, shitshacking fuckface! Get your, feet smelling, shit touching, dirty, filthy, grippy, twitching hands OFF OF ME!"

"Let met go, dickhead!" Jessica shouted. "I am going to break your fucking jaw, bust in all of your teeth, rip your head off of your body and drink your blood from your misshapen scull! RELEASE US!"

Every dwarf was getting pulled at and shoved over the pallets and wooden bridges. Febe, Simone and Jessica kept on cursing in English, Dutch and even Danish, though only Febe knew what she was saying, as the dwarves cursed in Khuzdul. Everyone fought back as tried to get out of the goblins grips so they didn't notice Bilbo slipping away.

Simone had lost sight of her friends and started to panic a little. She started to panic even more when she saw a giant goblin in front of her. She was dropped on the ground and finally got a good look at the goblin king, though she wished she hadn't because suddenly she felt very sick. Their weapons and bags were taken from then and tossed to the ground as Simone fought the urge to throw up.

The goblin king had a large stomach and his chin hung over his chest. His skin was covered in rashes, vesicles and other skin diseases. He wore a crown of teeth and held a staff with skulls. The goblin king stepped down of his throne and looked at the dwarves.

"Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?" He asked. "Spies? Thieves? ASSASINS?!"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." The goblin that had carried Jessica and Febe said.

"DWARVES?!" The king asked.

"Found them on the front porch!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them!" He ordered. "Every crack, every crevice."

Jessica started to growl and bite like a guard dog at the goblins that came her way and Febe was having another round of colorful language.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The goblin king asked but no one answered. "SPEAK!" Still no answer. "Very well, if you will not talk, we'll make you squawk! Bring out the Mangler, bring out the Bone Breaker. Start with the youngest!" He pointed his disgusting finger at Ori.

"WAIT!"

Everybody's heads snapped to Thorin who was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Well, well, well." The goblin king smiled. "Look who it is… Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He gave a mocking bow and grinned. "Oh, but I forget, you don't have a mountain and you're not a king, which makes you… Nobody really."

Thorin just stood there, though Febe could see the slight sigh. She was going to kill that goblin for calling Thorin a nobody- Only she was allowed to do that!

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." The goblin king continued. "Just the head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin said with no doubt in his voice. "He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you?" The goblin king turned to a smaller goblin on a swing. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his price."

The little goblin wrote everything down on a piece of paper and swung away.

"And I think I found my price." The goblin king smiled at the three girls. They were pushed forward with a lot of struggling and cursing. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Careful what you say, your highness." Febe snarled in a mocking tone. "Because I will cratch and cut your fucking eyes until you will be begging me to make you blind."

"I would love to see you try." He laughed and moved his head closer to Febe, who was about to throw up by the smell of his breath. "Go on… I am waiti- OW!"

Febe had grabbed a dagger from her boot and sliced her blade from his eyebrow to his cheek. I was only a small cut, if you compared it to the king, but it was deep enough to make it itch like hell. "DON'T FUCKING TEST ME!"

The smaller goblins were immediately on them and tied the girls' wrist with cuffs. They we're tried to another chain and pulled up by the king. Their feet dangled in the air as the iron started to cut through their wrists.

"How lovely," The king smiled. "Three new pets. Let's how fast we can get you tamed!" He tossed them into a cage above the abyss but Simone didn't land right and slipped between the bars.

She screamed but Jessica had caught her just in time.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" Simone panicked and dug her nails into Jessica's skin as she started to slip. Jessica shifted her grip so she could have a better grip but the weight was too much and the bones under her started to crack too. Febe moved quick and grabbed Jessica by her legs.

"Guys!" Febe called. "I can't hold on for long!"

"Sym, you have to climb up!" Jessica said. "Please!" She begged as Simone's grip on her arm started to weaken. "We can do this! DON'T LET GO!"

Simone slipped but grabbed the chain between Jessica's wrists. Her friend cried out in pain and the iron started to draw blood.

"We are never going on vacation again!" Simone growled as her fingers started to get slippery from Jessica's blood. She knew that she couldn't hold on for much longer. "Guys I-I-I can't- I can't hold on anymore."

"Don't you dare and let go!" Tears appeared in Jessica's eyes. "I swear to God that if you let go, I will post your photos on Facebook! You can't- SIMONE!"

Simone slipped and started to fall into the black. Jessica tried to reach but it was already to late. Febe pulled her up and the two friends cried as they comforted each other until they were interrupted by a laugh.

Febe let go of her friend and turned towards the king.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "I am going to cut you into thousands of little itty bitty fucking piece and feed them to the wargs! Let me go and face me like a man, shitface punk ass!"

"I see we have a volunteer for the Mangler." The goblin king grinned. "Such a feisty little thing you are, such a shame that it has to go to waste!"

"If you touch her I will unleash hell and be your death!" Jessica shouted and jumped in anger as she stood next to Febe. "You messed with the wrong friends! I hope for you that we won't escape because we WILL kill you!"

"And another one for the Bone Breaker." He laughed.

**XxX**

As Simone fell she let out a silent scream. Her voice had left her. She braced herself for her death but instead of falling to the cold stony ground she fell on a bed of soft giant mushrooms. Simone lay frozen. She was shocked.

"O-kay…" She said to herself and blinked a couple of times. "Weird... Very weird-"

Simone jumped up when she heard a scream. Her body cried out in pain and she winched and the aching muscles.

The scream came again and Simone reached for her twin swords but they weren't there.

"I'm screwed." The scream came again but was coming her way. "Shit."

**XxX**

Febe and Jessica tried to get out of their cage as the goblin king sung a song when the torturer machines were hauled up. Even the dwarves were trying to get away from the goblins but it was no good.

"We have to get out of here!" Jessica said and banged her fists against the bones.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Febe growled and tried to squish herself between the bars. "Why did Simone have to be so skinny? My butt is too big!"

"They are going to kill us aren't they?"

"Not if we kill that fat bastard first! LET US OUT!"

"YEAH!" Jessica agreed. "Piece of shit! Son of a half whoring bitch-"

Jessica was interrupted when the goblin king suddenly jumped on his thrown. Febe and Jessica looked at each other in confusion but when the king pointed at Thorin's sword the pieces fell together. The goblin king was afraid of Ocrist.

"I know that sword!" He said. "It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slice them! Kill them! Kill them all." The goblin king ordered the other goblins and they started to whip the dwarves..

Arrows were shot at Febe and Jessica, goblins jumped on the cage, causing it to swing and the rope, which the cage was hanging onto started to break.

"Cut of his head!" The king pointed at Thorin.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a bright light that send the goblins flying back. Goblins flew over the edge but so did the two girls. The rope snapped and the cage fell into the same darkness as Simone.

**XxX**

Simone ran for her dear life when she saw a shadow running after her but she was a terrible runner and the creature had caught up with her. It grabbed her leg and she stumbled down. Simone kicked her foot but it didn't let go and it turned her around.

"Where is it?!" It cried. "You stole it!"

"Get off of me, you creepy, fucking, crazy, hairless monkey!" She kicked him again only this time she hit him square in the face. Simone stumbled back on her feet again and ran away.

She squeezed herself between stone cracks when she suddenly felt something pass her. She turned around but saw nothing but darkness. The scream of the evil creature reached her ears again and she bolted forgetting the 'ghost'.

The ground started to shake and Simone tripped over her feet and hit her head against a stone wall. She rolled on her back and rubbed the sore spot.

"Fucking hell." She groaned. "This is the last time I am EVER going on vacation out of the country. I should have gone with my mother to France. Less drama!"

Simone opened her eyes when she heard screams again. She frowned. These were different, they were higher, like a girl's scream.

Her eyes widened a huge cage was about to crash on top of her. She quickly got to her feet but was to late. The cage hit the wall and broke into pieces as Febe and Jessica fell on top of her.

"Holy shit." Febe said.

"Goddamn it." Jessica sighed and pushed herself up.

"OW!" Simone shouted. "That was my face, weirdo."

"SIMONE!" The two girls shouted and embraced their 'fallen' friend in a lung-crushing hug. "WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Well I'm still in one piece so get off of me!" She pushed her friends off of her with a smile. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys. What did I miss-" An angry cry. "Shit! We need to move! Like, right now!"

"Sym, what is going-"

"No time for questions!" Simone grabbed her friends' arms and pulled them after her as the started to sprint again. "We need to get out of the dark!" She let go of her friends and they followed.

**XxX**

They ran and ran and ran as they heard the creature come near. Everybody went as fast as their short legs could take them, sometimes being human was easier then being a dwarf. The three girls had each their speed and soon lost each other in the dark.

"Simone?!" Febe shouted. "Jessica?!"

"Febe?!" Jessica shouted. "Simone?!"

"Jessica?!" Simone shouted. "Febe?!"

No one got a response from each other and they slowly started to panic. They decided that they couldn't walk back their paths, since they had this scary creature after them and they continued to walk forward.

Febe trailer her fingers against the stone wall while she held her free hand in front of her. She was in no mood to bump into something even though she tripped a couple of times. "I should have brought a flashlight."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Jessica said as she walked through a spider web. "Aarg!" She screamed when a spider crawled on her shoulder and she quickly bolted away. "This is so much worse then Italy!"

"Stupid, stupid vacation." Simone mumbled as she followed her path. "Stupid plane! I am never EVER gonna to go on a freaking airplane with them EVER again! My feet are never EVER going to leave the fucking ground NEVER EVER again!"

**XxX**

"Aargh-!"

"Ow-!"

"Fucking hell-!"

The three friends finally bumped into each other again. They jumped in joy but when another cry of thief was heard they ran off again.

"Guys, stop!" Febe ordered. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" The other two asked.

"Wind!" She growled and mentally slapped her friends for not feeling the fresh air on their faces. "Now let's go before the crazy-ass thingy catches us!"

After different twist and turns they finally found an exit to the darkness. They jumped into the light and ran down the hill and into the forest. To their surprise the dwarves were there too. All thirteen of them and Gandalf the grey wizard!

"Fili!" Simone shouted in all her happiness and raced down to the blond dwarf before crashing into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

Febe and Jessica came to a halt themselves but only to catch their breaths. Jessica collapsed on the ground and Febe needed support from her knees to stand up. "You guys look like shit." She said.

"Thanks, lass." Bofur said and clapped Febe on the shoulder. "We missed you too… By the way," He whispered. "You owe me a golden coin."

"Nah." Febe said. "Those two were already inhaling each other in Rivendell." She pointed at the two blonds. "I get to wear your hat for a day."

"Shut it." Simone said and sat on the ground after kissing Fili one last time. "At least we are all back together right?"

"But where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

Everyone looked around but saw no Bilbo

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin growled. "Now he's lost?! I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"But where did you last see him?" The wizard questioned.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us." Nori said.

"What happened?" Gandalf demanded to know. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin growled. "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth ever since he stepped out of his door!"

"Thorin!" Febe snapped. "Bilbo WOULDN'T just leave us-!"

"We will not be seeing our hobbit again!" Thorin said, eyes locking with the girl. "He is long gone!"

She clenched her fists and bit her tongue, not to start another fight. Her friends showed their anger in a different way but silence fell over the group.

"No, he isn't"

Everyone's head snapped to the voice. It was Bilbo Baggins. The girls sighed in relief with smiles on their faces. Febe shot Thorin a look that said 'told you so.'

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smiled. "I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

The hobbit smiled and patted Balin on his back and took a step closer.

"Bilbo." Kili breathed. " We had given you up."

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked and wrapped his arm around Simone's waist, causing her to blush and her friends' giggle.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked.

Bilbo didn't answer and just chuckled softly.

"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf interrupted. "He's back."

"It matters." Thorin said. "I want to know… Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me." Bilbo said. "I-I know you always have. Your right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back b-because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can."

There was a peaceful moment of silence. Bilbo's speech had found its way into everyone's heart and Gandalf couldn't be prouder at his chosen burglar.

A couple of howls were heard in the distance. "Please tell me that was my imagination." Jessica said. No one answered her. "Fuck it."

"Wargs." Febe gasped.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin said.

"And into the fire. Run." Gandalf continued. "RUN!"

**Godverdomme zet me neer = Dutch for: "Goddamn it, put me down!"**

**Sorry people for the VERY VERY late update again.. I have just been really lazy this last week. Good news I am almost done with the movie so now it's off to the book (if you haven't read it, READT IT! It's a good book) and I am going to plant more of my own ideas in it :3 I had been waiting for a very long time to do that! I can't wait to get started!  
Anyways here was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed!  
Please comment, PM me, follow and favorite :3  
XxX KneelingAngel**


	15. Chapter 15

"_RUN!"_

Everybody ran the opposite direction of the wargs. They ran between the trees, jumped over stones and crawled under logs. They ran and ran but the wargs were faster and some caught up with them. Dwalin and Thorin took one down and the girls were surprised when they saw Ori hit one in the head with a war hammer as Bifor threw an ax into a wargs scull. Some of the other kept running but soon found out that they couldn't. They reached the edge of a cliff and were trapped.

"Up into the trees." Gandalf ordered. "All of you! Climb! Bilbo?! Climb!"

Fili and Kili jumped into a tree before grabbing Simone and Jessica but when they were about to help Febe up a warg launched itself at her. Febe rolled onto the ground and quickly pushed herself up but she was surrounded.

Silently she cursed herself for not having her weapons. Febe looked down at her boots, she still had one more knife! She grabbed it and held it in front of her as the wargs circled her. Suddenly one jumped up and Febe dodged him and cut into it's side but another attacked her from behind. She was just quick enough to avoid him to but it had caught her hair. The warg shook her like a dog would do with a toy and Febe feared that she would break her neck by the force of it, so there was only one option left.

She shifted the knife in her hand and cut her hair from the base of her scull and up. Once out of its grip she slid its throat and it died. Febe turned around and saw that she wasn't the only one with trouble. Bilbo was frozen and couldn't move as he watched the dead warg in front of him with his sword in its scull.

She cursed under her breath as she ran to the hobbit to help him.

"Bilbo unfreeze yourself and lets go!" She growled and helped him pull his sword out. Febe had to admit it, it was pretty stuck. Once it was out Febe helped Bilbo into the nearest tree and just in time too. More Wargs came charging.

She turned around. There was no way that she could get into a tree in time but someone held out their hand and hauled her up. She grabbed onto his arm and once she was on that branch she hung on to that person with her dear life not two seconds later she found out that that person was Thorin. He gave her one look and she gave a small thankful smile.

Suddenly Thorin's eyes locked onto something in the distance. "Azog." He whispered in disbelieve. Febe turned her head in the same direction and froze.

On top of a white warg sat a pale orc, Azog. It was the same orc from Balin's story about Azanulbizar. But Thorin had killed him, hadn't he? Febe turned back to Thorin as the orc spoke. She had never seen that look on his face before.

"It cannot be." Thorin whispered and Febe gave Balin, who was in the same tree, a look and even he watched in disbelieve.

Azog shouted something and his voice roared in the distance as wargs started to jump up the trees. They snapped at the branches and broke them with ease but they never reached their prey. The wargs used their weight to shake out the dwarves but it only caused the trees to break backwards, stumbling against each other like dominoes.

The dwarves and hobbit jumped from tree to tree until they eventually ended in the same tree as Gandalf the Grey.

"Is everybody okay?" Simone called and looked around if she could see her friends. "Febe? Jessica?"

"Still alive." They both said as the stood a branch lower then the blond with smiles on their faces.

"If the wargs don't reach us!" Jessica added and kicked a warg in the snout as the pack kept on snapping and jumping up the tree. "Bad dog! Down! They are reaching us! Gandalf, do something right now or we'll be dog food soon!"

Gandalf thought for a second. What could her do? What could he do? He looked to his right and saw a couple of pinecones and he got an idea. He grabbed one and lid it on fire with his staff and threw it to the ground close to the wargs. And as he had predicted, the wargs took a few steps back. He grabbed a couple more and dropped them to Fili and Balin.

Eventually every dwarf and hobbit had a flaming pinecone and bombed the wargs. The flames spread on the ground and the wargs were forced back.

Everyone cheered though it didn't last long. The fire got too close to the roots of their tree and the roots started to give in, causing the tree fall and dangle over the cliff.

Everybody hung on with their dear lives and they hung above the abyss. They hung onto the trunk and branches hoping not to fall to their deaths.

"Okay!" Febe said in a whisper to Jessica, who hung on the same branch as her. "Now I am really starting to hate heights!"

"No shit." Jessica hissed back. "Where is Simone?"

"Right here." The blond groaned as she hung on top the trunk like a monkey. "If I fall then you guys need to find my soul and kick it's dead ass!"

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried, as he was about to slip. He had Ori dangling at his feet. He let go of the branch but the wizard jumped to the rescue just in time. Dori hung onto Gandalf's staff as Ori still hung onto his leg with his dear life.

"That's not going to end well." Febe breathed as she looked over Jessica's shoulder at the two Ri-brothers. "We need to do something."

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Jessica growled.

"Jess, what are you talking about?!" Simone asked as she looked between her arms. "Holy shit! Thorin get back here!"

"What's he doing?" Febe asked.

"He's going after Azog!"

How Febe hated that she couldn't turn around.

Thorin charged from the tree and at Azog. He ran between the burning trees and lifted his sword ready to kill but Azog's warg jumped up and hit Thorin square in the chest causing the dwarf king to collapse backwards. He pushed himself up but only to get hit by Azog's mace, which this time caused him to collapse to the ground again with a loud thump.

Azog roared and his warg grabbed Thorin between it's mighty jaws and he cried out in pain.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted and tried to get to the king but his branch broke and caused him to dangle next to Febe.

"Somebody do something!" She ordered. "Either help me up or I will kick someone's ass! Bilbo stay down!"

Bilbo didn't listen and got up. He found his balance on the trunk and grabbed his sword. He took a deep breath, ignored Febe's orders and charged at the orc that was about to cut of Thorin's head. Bilbo rammed the orc to the ground and stabbed him in the chest. He stumbled back on his feet and stood protective next to Thorin as he swung his at the remaining orcs including Azog.

"Somebody please tell me what is going on!" Febe hissed when she saw Jessica shocked face. She didn't get a reaction but she saw Fili, Kili and Dwalin pushing themselves up.

"Hey!" Jessica shouted. "What about us?!"

"Just hang on!" Kili said and ran to his uncle with the other two.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" She snapped.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin attacked the wargs. They cut them in the face and sliced through there skin. But they were out numbered and were soon surrounded by their enemies.

When the moment couldn't get any worse it did. Dori slipped and Ori and himself started to fall down the abyss.

Not two seconds later a giant eagle caught them on it's back and flew away.

"Oh my God, Look!" Jessica beamed.

"Sorry but I got a log PRESSED AGAINST MY FACE!" Simone growled but screamed when she saw one of them snatch a couple of dwarves from the branches. "Holy shit!"

"Jump." Febe mumbled.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Jump!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"

"Just do it!" Febe snapped and let go before quickly grabbing Jessica's leg dragging her with. A pair of claws snatched Simone out of the tree and the eagle raced to the falling two before scooping them up on it's back.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE!" Jessica shouted when she pushed herself up. Febe just giggled and smiled sheepishly. They heard a scream and they quickly helped their blond friend up.

Just as they had expected Simone held on to her friends with her dear life. "I hate flying, I hate flying!"

**XxX**

The three friends were leaning up against each other as they slept on the bird's back. They were exhausted, to say at least. They had faced the stone giants and the goblins, orcs and wargs and they just wanted to sleep forever.

The girls jolted awake when someone shouted Thorin's name. If the eagle's wings hadn't been there then they would have fallen. Thorin on the other hand was lying lifeless in the claws of another eagle, either he was dead or unconscious.

**XxX**

After a couple of hours of more sleep the birds landed them safely on a giant boulder.

Thorin was put down safely and Gandalf rushed over to the king. He mumbled something under his breath as his hand moved down Thorin face. Everybody was standing on their feet again when Thorin opened his eyes.

"Oh thank God!" Simone said dramatically and her friends just rolled their eyes. "Land! Solid land!"

"It's stone."

"Oh… Right." She smiled and stood up again. "It's still the same."

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked.

"It's alright." Gandalf smiled. "Bilbo's here. Quite safe."

Kili and Dwalin helped Thorin up as the others watched with a relieved sigh.

"You." Thorin growled at the hobbit. "What do you think you were doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

Febe face-palmed herself and shook her head. Did he remember nothing of their 'conversation'?

Apparently not.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin continued. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us? … I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Simone and Jessica gave each other a look when Thorin actually hugged Bilbo. Febe had braced herself for a hit but when she peaked through her fingers she couldn't believe what she saw. The other cheered as well and laughed, hitting each other on the back.

Simone started to giggle. "Gaaaaay." She mumbled under her breath and the other two had to bit their tongues not to laugh though they still hit her in the arm.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin finally spoke again when he took a step back.

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said with a small smile. "I'm not a hero or a warrior or even a burglar." He chuckled a little.

The birds decided to take their leave and flew off.

"Bye birds!" Jessica shouted and waved her hand hysterically. "See you again soon! No wait; MAYBE!"

Febe face-palmed herself again and Simone shook her head in amusement. When it came to animals Jessica could go a little bit crazy. Well… More then she already was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo suddenly asked and everyone turned around.

"Erebor." Gandalf said and everyone looked in the distance. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of great dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth.

"Our home." Thorin sighed in relief with a smile on his face.

"A raven!" Oin beamed. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrust." Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo smiled. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

"You have got to be joking!" Jessica said. "We still have to walk to the fucking thing! Those damn birds couldn't have dropped us off?!"

"Yeah!" Simone agreed. "But um… How do we get off of this thing?"

**Hope you enjoyed :3**

**Let me know what you think!**

**XxX KneelingAngel**


	16. Sorry Note

**Hey people…**

Sorry this isn't an update :( I just wanted to inform you guys that I won't be updating anytime soon… I have my theory test for my drivers license (again) I didn't pass the first time and have to do it again 0.0

**I really want to pass this time so I am going to study a lot so I won't be able to write on this story. I'll start writing the next chapter after the 10****th**** of July because I have my test that day…  
**

**Please forgive me and wish me luck!  
(I could really use it.)**

XxX KneelingAngel


	17. Chapter 16

"Alright everyone." Thorin ordered when they reached the ground again. The company had been a little slow in walking down the steps that we next to the boulder. Not to mention that there were three extremely grumpy girls and extremely tired cursing as they stomped down. "We camp here for the night."

"And you first get that idea now?" Febe questioned half pissed off. "How do we even want to set up camp if we have, let's see… One, two, four… ZERO BAGS! We lost everything so please do tell how you want to set up camp without any gear!"

"Calm down, dear." Gandalf stepped in. "There is a lake near by so why don't you and the girls wash up as we figure something out."

"Men and figuring things out don't go together, Gandalf." She snorted. "We'll do as we're told for once. But if I catch anybody sneaking up on us then I will drown them."

"Remind me never to get you into a foul mood." Thorin mumbled under his breath as Febe turned around.

"Trust me, I will." She said and walked up to her friends.

**XxX**

"Can't believe we lost all our stuff." Jessica sighed as the girls swam in the water. "I lost my tablet! I got nothing left. It's the end of the world! What am I supposed to do when I'm bored?!"

"Don't know." Simone said. "But the first thing I am going to do when we reach a store or something is buy new clothes! I mean, look at us!"

"I'm going to get a new hair cut." Febe moved her hand through her hair. "I look like shit."

"I can do it for you." Jessica beamed.

"Oh and the shit looking thing is nothing new." Simone laughed and it was the start of World War Water Fight.

"Oy!" Someone called and the girls quickly jumped behind a rock in the water only to see Kili walking up with his hands in front of his eyes. "Some of us were wondering how far along you girls were. We want some clean water too, you know. And Oin needed to talk to Febe when everybody is done."

"Let me guess." Jessica laughed. "You lost with picking straws and had to get us?"

"Pretty much."

"We'll be out in five minutes." She called. "Go tell the others."

"Fine." He sighed. "But um… which way is back?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes at her giggling friends. "Turn left. Don't say it!" She hissed as Kili disappeared behind the trees again.

"We didn't say anything. Just thinking." Febe raised her hands in surrender and walked out the water. "Maybe we should have though the whole thing 'swimming with our underwear' through. It's going to shine through. Oh and of course we don't have our goddamn towels… Oh well, guess the guys would just have to look away. I wonder what Oin would need me for."

**XxX**

"Okay guys!" The girls called as they walked up to the camp. "Water is all yours!"

"By my beard!" Gandalf breathed. "Girls were are your clothes?!" He held up his robe before the men could see them. "Have you totally lost your minds?! You cannot let the company see you like that!"

"Gandalf, what are you talking about?" Simone asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. "We're wearing our shirts! There is nothing for them to see, it's all basically covered up!"

That was true. The three girls wore their tunics as if it were short dresses. It just went a couple of inches above the knee. They had still been half soaking wet when they pulled everything on and decided that they could just wear their shirts. It looked more like an oversized pajama since it was Elvish and too damn big.

"Gandalf, just let us through." Jessica said half whining and rolling her eyes. "We're hungry and we're tired and just want to go to sleep. Our muscles hurt and I still need to fix Febe's hair. Can't you see how badly she messed it up?! It's like her hair is all static!"

While Jessica distracted Gandalf; Simone and Febe slipped away without him noticing. It didn't take long for them to find the other. But the look on their faces had Febe and Simone rolling over the ground in laughter. Of course once Gandalf heard he ran up to them.

They poor dwarves and hobbit had all covered their eyes or looked away. Let's just say bare legs we're not 'appropriate' or whatever. Gandalf eventually hit the laughing girls in the head with his staff and the men hurried to the lake.

"Okay Febe!" Jessica called. "Let's fix that terrible mess on your head. Please tell me you still have a knife."

"Here." Febe said and handed Jessica the knife she had used on the wargs and took a seat in the grass. "By the way, it's not my fault my hair makes me look like Catweasel. I didn't really have the time to worry about it because- oh, I don't know- I was being shook around like I was some kind of rag doll by a freaking warg! Don't cut too much off the top."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"That's not making us feel any better." Simone joked from her spot in the grass. "I hope the guys bring back some food because I am starving over here."

"Kids in Africa are starving." Febe said as Jessica concentrated on her hair. "But you're right; I'm hungry too. Argh, my back is killing me. Jess can you crack it for me?"

"Sure." Jessica smiled and put down the knife before placing her foot against her friends back and pulling her shoulders back, creating some horrible cracking sounds.

"OW!" Febe said and shifted. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jessica said and continued what she was doing as she hummed a song.

"So what now?" Simone questioned. "There is no food, no nothing, no anything. We don't have absolutely nothing, so what do you guys think is going to happen next? You guys think the Orcs are coming for us again? I'm going to fall asleep soon..." She yawned.

"Hmm…" Febe responded in a hum. If it weren't for Jessica pulling her hair to hard once in a while she would already have been sleeping. "Gandalf said something about some guy living around here or something. We're going to go there tomorrow."

"Great!" The blond snorted and threw her hands in the air. "Now we'll just have to wait until tomorrow for food… Awesome. I'm going to take a nap."

"Not if you see Fili behind you."

"Oh that's hilarious." Simone snorted. "Just wait until you and- ARGH!"

Somehow a shirtless Fili had snuck up behind her and somehow managed to throw a whole lot of water over her.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Run Fili!" Jessica shouted as he bolted with Simone on his tail. "Angry girlfriend up your ass! Run Forest, Run!" She laughed and finished Febe's hair. "There, done!"

Febe moved a hand through her hair and sighed happily before dropping herself on her back. "Much better." She smiled. "Thanks, Jess. At least it feels a little more normal now. I owe you one."

"You can start by giving me my ice-tea back." Jessica threatened with and her knife and smiled. "In the meanwhile I will just keep your knife until you found something to repay me with."

"Does a shirtless Kili count?"

"I don't like- ARGH!"

Kili popped up from behind Jessica and threw her over his shoulder before running to the lake. They disappeared behind the trees but Febe couldn't hold her laughter when she heard a scream and a loud splash. Smiling victorious she leaned back in the grass for a quick nap but the silence was broken when Oin walked up to her.

"Got a moment, lass?" He asked.

"Sure." She yawned. "What do you want?"

"Do you have any medical experience?"

"No…?"

"Then this should ben fun." Oin smiled. "Come along then. I need your help."

**XxX**

"Fili, where are you?!" Simone growled when she had lost Fili. "I will not let you get away with this! I will have my revenge!"

"Really?!" He jumped up from behind her and scared her half to death. "Did you know that you are really to easy to scare?"

"Don't do that!" She snapped softly. "And yes, I know. Thank you for pointing that out for me. But I will still have my revenge." She had a small devilish smile on her face before taking a couple of steps from him. "Better sleep with one eye open, princey."

"Princey?" Fili raised a brow as he walked after her. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Unless you want me to curse every color of the rainbow, then yes." Simone said and squeaked when Fili wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. They giggled and laughed together as they walked around in the forest.

"And this is for the princess." Fili said and handed Simone a white flower. She would have rolled her eyes but just couldn't with Fili. The look on his face put a smile on hers. "Simone, can I-?" She saw him frown as he searched for the right words. "Can I braid your hair?" He asked softly.

**XxX**

"You're such a jackass!" Jessica hissed as she stepped out of the water but not before splashing Kili one last time. "Now I have to dry up all over again! Why am I always the one who ends up in the goddamn water?!"

"You make an easy target!" He laughed and wiped the water from his eyes, only to look up and see Jessica smiling. "What are you- WOAW!"

She pushed him in the water, before he could blink, and he landed with a loud splash! Gasping for air, Kili stuck his head up the water and ran up to Jessica only to throw her over his shoulder and stepping deeper in the water as she screamed, which was silenced when he dunked her under water.

"Do you want you head separated from your body?" Jessica asked after she was done coughing and Kili had released her. "I can make it very, very painful if you wish. Moron, I should beat the shit out of you!"

"You're very beautiful when you're angry." He smiled that goofy smile of his. "Even more gorgeous when you make threats."

Jessica just growled and splashed him one last time before stomping out of the water. Kili just looked confused. He didn't know what he had said wrong…

**XxX**

"No!" Febe hissed at Oin. "I'm not doing that!"

"Lass, the teeth in his wounds are going to cause an infection if we don't get them out." The doctor argued in a low voice. "If I hadn't lost my tools then I would have done it myself. You're the only one with nails long enough to be able to take them out. Please lass, we're lucky that Thorin isn't getting sick already, it was already tough to get his wounds cleaned up a bit."

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "But if he starts arguing the I will let him do it himself!"

"Very well." Oin smiled and led the girl to where Thorin was sitting on a log. The doctor handed her some salve he had created. "I need you to put this on him when you're done. It should give a numbing effect."

"Should?" She raised a brow.

"Good luck." He patted her shoulder and left.

Febe took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was going to go terribly wrong. Thorin turned around when he heard her stepping closer. He could have rolled his eyes but he tried not to because she was only following orders. Though he wished she had put on some more clothes.

"Thorin, either you can sit there all day or take off your shirt so we can get this over with." Febe said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Please don't tell me that the King under the Mountain needs help of a woman."

He growled for a second but pulled off his shirt. Febe had to bite her tongue not to gasp. Thorin's back was covered in scars and the warg bite didn't help either.

"This might hurt." She warned softly.

"I have seen many battles," He snorted. "I think I can handle- OW! You're supposed to pull the teeth out, not push them in!"

"I'm using my nails!" Febe defended. "Now shut up and don't act like such a drama queen! It's not like I'm enjoying this. It's gross… I didn't even reach the tooth yet. You're tensing too much. Now relax or I swear to God that I will hit you knock out with a rock and I promise you that I would take a little more then Gandalf spells to wake you. Just calm down…"

Thorin took a deep breath as Febe worked on his back. He groaned and tense every now and then when she pulled out another tooth, which caused him to get tugged by his hair.

"Turn around." She ordered. "Your back I finished. Stupid warg managed to get three teeth stuck in there. I need to check your chest."

"Why don't you just move?" He growled softly. "You're the medic."

"As the king commands." Febe mocked and crouched down in front of him with an eye roll and shook her head. "And FYI I'm not a medic. Not even close to it. I'm only doing this because Oin asked me to. Give me one more command and I'm done, the you can do it by yourself. Now sit still!"

Thorin growled but sat up straighter so Febe could actually reach the wound. She carefully removed the two last teeth in his chest and wiped her bloody hands on her tunic before putting on the salve.

"Here." She handed his shirt when she was done. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find food somewhere. I'm kinda hungry."

Febe pushed herself up and walked back the way she came an hour ago.

"Thank you."

Thorin's words caught her of guard and she turned to look at him. She tried to hold back a laugh as he was messing with the laces of his shirt. "You're welcome." Febe said but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Good lord, give me those." She growled and stomped to him, snatching the laces from his hands. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to get dressed?" She asked as helped him with his tunic.

"She died when I was a lad."

"Oh." Febe's hands stopped tightening the laces for a second. "Sorry… I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He said with what Febe thought to be a very small smile. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" She asked and straightened his collar. He slowly moved his hand through her hand but quickly pulled back when he actually noticed what he was doing.

"Thorin, it's fine. Short hair is nothing new for me." Febe sighed. "I had something like this back home. It'll grow back, nothing to worry about. Actually I like it short! Less work… There." She said and slapped his chest when she was done with his tunic. "At least you look a little more like a king this way. Now lets go and find out where Gandalf is planning on taking us next. Swear to God, I'm going to kick that wizard's ass if he doesn't start giving me answers!" And with that she turned on her heels and walked back in the forest, leaving Thorin to think about his actions in peace.

**Hey people!  
I know it has been a very long time since the last update but I failed my test again (which I have to do all over the 29****th**** of July) and I've been fighting with a major writers block… Next update will be in a while because I'm going on vacation (to KENYA!) soon and I'm not sure if I have WiFi or Internet over there but I'll try to write and update when I can because there is now way that I am going to sit in a flight (twenty hours something!) without my laptop! So if I don't update this story then the next update will be by the end of August :3  
Anyways! Check out my other stories and favorite, follow, comment and everything I forgot!**

**XxX KneelingAngel…**

**P.S. Big shout out to my friends (Simone and Jessica *hint hint*) for helping me with ideas for this chapter! Not that they don't help me with the other chapters, I just used their ideas for once X3 Haha!**

**Until next time my dear readers!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for not updating in like two months or whatever but this story is literally killing me! I hadn't expected this story to be so hard to write! I've lost count on how many times I've had writer blocks and stuff… I swear that I will try and update more often (at least once a week… Hopefully) but it'll be a little hard since I'm working on three different stories -.-  
Anyways! Thank you Jessica and Simone for whining so much that I wanted to update and of course thanks to DwarvenWarrior for sending me ideas and stuff :3  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Jessica!" Kili shouted and ran after the girl, who was still soaking wet. "Jess, what's wrong?" He followed after her to the forest but grabbed her hand before she could disappear and pulled her back. "What's wrong? Is it something I did? I'm sorry if I-"

"Drop it, Kili." Jessica growled and pulled her hand out of his. "You didn't do anything, okay?! I'm just tired and I'm hungry and I'm freezing! My feet hurt and it feels like I broke my back. I just want to go home and sleep! Leave me alone!"

She stomped away but Kili kept following after her.

**XxX**

"What are you singing?" Simone asked as she leaned back against Fili's chest as he combed his fingers through her hair. She hung her head back and looked up with curious eyes and a smile. Fili didn't say anything and kept on humming as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to calm us down." Fili smiled and started braiding Simone's straight blond hair. "She made it up when my father died. She always sung the song when I cried or when Kili asked when father was coming home. We got over it eventually and mother sung the song less and less. Last time she sung it was the night before we left for the quest."

"It's a nice song." She let out a relaxed sigh as she felt him braiding a braid on the side of her head. Fili braided identical French braids on each side of Simone's head that started by her hair line and down behind her ears so the hair in her neck hung loose. He had just managed to put some clasps around the bottom when Jessica came storming by.

"She's in a good mood."

"She's just tired- Kili, what are you doing?" Simone asked when Kili came through the bushes. He didn't pay attention and kept walking after Jessica until Simone jumped up and pulled him to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get to Jessica." He said and tried to get away but the blonde girl jumped in front of him, stopping him again. "Let me through."

"Not unless you want an arrow through her head." Simone said. "Let me give you a tip… If Jessica hasn't had any sleep, leave her alone. I don't know if you saw our first morning here but she really wanted to beat the crap out of Febe for waking her up. What did you say in the first place too piss her off?"

"N-nothing." Kili said and his brother took a step next to him when he couldn't get the word out without stammering. "We were just playing in the water."

"You like her." Fili said and narrowed his eyes on Kili.

"No, I don't!" The brunet defended. "I don't!"

"Hey guys!" Febe walked through the bushes. "Have you guys seen Gandalf? Love your hair, Sym- What's going on?"

"Kili has a crush on Jessica." Simone smiled.

"No, I don't!"

"Aww." Febe cooed and pinched Kili's cheeks. "Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

"What is the sweetest thing?" Jessica came from beyond the trees with a smile on her face. Not that she had heard anything.

"Nothing." The four others said together.

"Nothing at all." Kili said again and walked back the way he came.

"What's gotten him in a bad mood?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." The two blonds said.

"Just something he's been thinking about a lot." Febe smiled. "I should go after him after I- GANDALF!" She shouted when she saw the wizard pass by. "Gandalf wait! I'll talk to Kili later. Gandalf, I said wait! I'll find you guys later… Cursed wizard, has he all of the sudden gone deaf?!"

**XxX**

"Gandalf!" Febe shouted out of breath and the wizard finally stopped to turn around. "Good Lord!" She gasped. "I have been chasing you for the last five minutes! You need to learn how to slow your pace."

"And you need to learn how to dress." Gandalf said look at her bare legs. "Don't you think you are missing something?"

"I'm missing where you are taking us." Febe said as she straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Gandalf her best annoyed look. "Do you even _know_ where we are going? You haven't told us anything after we left Bag End. Why are we here Gandalf?"

"Who is we?"

"You know exactly who." She snapped. "Jess, Sym and I! What are we doing here?!"

"You are helping thirteen dwarves to defeat a dragon and take back their mountain." Gandalf smiled as the girl rolled her eyes. "You will learn in time, dear. You will find out when the time is right-"

"And when will that be?!" Febe cut in. "We have all ready been on the road for I-don't-know-how-long! First couple of weeks were fine but we need to get back home! I'll bet that school already started and our parents are probably worried sick when they find out that we were in a plane crash!"

"It was the only way to get you here-"

"Then just tell us what we are doing here!"

"It's not my place to tell… Ah Thorin, how are you feeling?"

"Much better." The dwarf king said as he walked up to the two. "I heard shouting, is there something wrong?"

"Well let's see." Febe hummed and placed a hand on her hip. "My friends and I were in a plane crash, landed here, went on a quest with a bunch of strangers, we had been caught by trolls, chased by wargs, trapped by goblins, attacked my Orcs, we lost all of our stuff and Gandalf won't tell me what I'm doing here… Nothing is wrong- OF COURSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!"

"Thank you for stating out the obvious."

"You asked for it!"

"Why don't we gather everyone and continue on our quest?" Gandalf smiled and passed the two dwarves. "It would be wise if we reach Beorn's house before nightfall."

Febe and Thorin gave each other a look before turning to the wizard. "Who?!"

**XxX**

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Fili asked Jessica.

"Clueless about what?" Jessica shrugged.

"About Ki- Ow!" Simone kicked him in the leg to shut him up. "What in Mahal's name was that for? It's not a bad thing that Ki-Ow! Stop it!"

"Then shut up!" Simone hissed and smiled. "It's nothing, Jessica. Don't worry about it; we're just teasing you. Does anyone have some food?"

"Way to change the subject." Fili huffed and looked at the direction Kili had disappeared in. "I'm gonna go after him. Don't do anything stupid, alright? I'll be right back."

He gave Simone a quick kiss before walking through the trees. Fili was just out of the forest when Febe grabbed his arm. "Where are the others?" She asked as she dragged him up a path. "Never mind, just stay here and I'll get them. The faster we get everyone together the better. Stay. Here."

"But I need to talk to Kili."

"Stay."

"But-"

"Stay."

**XxX**

After fifteen minutes everyone was together. There was Febe, Jessica, Simone, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifor, Bofur, Bombur, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Fili and Kili. It didn't go unnoticed that Kili was trying to ignore a couple of certain people as they started walking to the house of Gandalf's mystery friend.

"Kili, what's wrong?" Simone asked as she caught into step with the dark haired dwarf, who walked in the back of the company. "Is it about Jessica?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't worry about her." She smiled. "Jess is just clueless. If you like her, you have to tell her. It's like she has a large brick wall right in her face, a house if you compare her to other clueless people… No offence. She'll come around soon enough, don't worry about it. Why can't you just tell her?"

"That's easy for you to say-"

"So you do like her!"

"Shhh!" Kili hissed and looked around to see if anyone heard them. "So what if I like her? It's not like she likes me. It doesn't matter… Let's just get to the others before we lose them."

Without another word Kili hurried to the others a little further up the road but still kept a distance to his friends. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But of course the person he least wanted to talk to decided to fall into step next to him.

"Heya." Jessica smiled but frowned not moments later. "You, okay? You look a little sad, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kili smiled with his best fake smile. "You alright?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "I'm laughing my ass of with Febe. If there are bigger bees then she's going to have a heart-attack and drop dead."

"What bee-" His question was answered when a bee, the size of his thumb, flew across his face. "GANDALF!"

"What is it, master dwarf?" Gandalf questioned from the front as the other two jogged to the front of the group.

"The bees."

As if on cue Febe jumped on the back of the closest dwarf, half screaming and panicking.

"Febe…" Thorin groaned, almost stumbling to the ground as the girl on his back tightened her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "What in the name of Durin is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Febe shouted and Thorin had to turn his head when she shouted a little too close and too loud in his ear. "Giant _killer_ bees, that's what wrong!"

"Don't be so dramatic-"

"I'm not being dramatic!" She squeaked when another bee flew by. "The bees are the once that are being dramatic! Look at them! They are like the size of my fist… MY FIST! How is it that none of you are panicking when there is something completely wrong here?! Look at them! Gandalf, _do_ something-! Don't you dare put me down, Thorin Oakenshield! I'll kick your ass!"

"Lass, calm down." Balin said as Febe was starting to hyperventilate. "There has to be a reason why these bees are the size they are, right, Master Wizard?"

"You are quite right, Master Balin." Gandalf said and smiled as Dwalin was helping Thorin to peal the shorthaired girl off of the king. "We must be getting closer to Beorn the shape shifter."

"SHAPE SHIFTER?!" Febe shouted and hung onto Thorin again. "Is there something that Middle Earth doesn't have?! Did we miss the Loch Ness Monster at the lake?! Please don't tell me this guy changes shape into a wolf!"

"A bear actually-"

"Cool!"

"Shut _up,_ Jess!"

"Not to worry my dear," He said as Thorin tried to push the girl off of him again without succeeding. "He is a good friend of mine, we will be there soon enough. It's right over that hill."

The company started walking in the direction the wizard had pointed; of course Thorin still had Febe clinging onto him. He could handle Orcs and Goblins but a stubborn woman was a different story.

**XxX**

"Listen carefully." Gandalf said as everyone stood by the gates of Beorn huge house. A large wooden front porch, a huge farmhouse and animals walking around. They were too far away to see any details but the size of the house told them enough.

"Huge man or bear of whatever, huge house… Fucking huge giant killer bees!" Febe said, finally letting go of Thorin to stand on her own two feet. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

"Completely, my dear." Gandalf smiled. "But we will need to enter in groups."

"I though you said it was safe?" Simone asked. "Why can't we all just go in together?"

"Maybe not the smartest idea." He said. "We will go in groups. Master Baggins, you will come with me, when I whistle you will come in order. Thorin and Dori first, then Nori and Ori, then Balin and Dwalin, then Fili and Kili, then Oin and Gloin, Bifor and Bofur, Bombur will go last, he's big enough he can count for two."

"That's not nice to say!" Jessica snapped. "And what about us?" She pointed at the other two girls and herself.

"You will come when I call you." He said, giving them a strict look. "You will _only _come if I call you… Do I make myself clear, girls?"

"Crystal." They said in union and Gandalf and Bilbo headed through the gate.

**Leave reviews, send me a PM, favorite , follow, read my other stories and what not :3  
I'll be back before you know it… Hopefully :3  
XxX KneelingAngel  
Again SORRY for the late update!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for the first 99 reviews! Usually I would thank y'all at 100 but number 100 just didn't come when I wanted it too :3  
Anyways… Enjoy this chapter!**

"How long is it going to take for that wizard to call us?" Simone asked as she pulled the grass beneath her. Bombur had left them about an hour ago and Gandalf still hadn't called them.

"Give it another day or two." Febe said as she sat upside down on a rock. "I'm hungry-"

"Somebody's coming!" Jessica said and jumped down from her spot in the tree.

"Who?!" The two others asked, jumping up as well.

"Don't ask me!" Jessica defended. "It's not like I know the people around here. All I could see that he was tall and that he was heading for the gate. Maybe its Gandalf or somebody else is coming to get us. Let's go…"

The three of them hurried to the gate and peeped through the bars waiting for the person. The person was tall, that much they could tell, and had long poofy hair. The girls lost their voice when the guy was like twice or more times taller then them.

"You do know you three have been waiting at the gate for the past three hours, right?" The guys voice was deep but the youth still showed on his face. He must have been around their age only _a lot_ taller. "Could I maybe help you with something?"

"I saw a pink cat once!" Jessica blurred before slapping a hand over her mouth as her Febe gave her a stupid look and Simone face-palmed.

"Ignore her. She says random stuff when she meets new people." Febe smiled and took a step forward. "We don't mean to intrude." She said and this time Simone sent her a look because of the tone she was speaking in. "We were just waiting for our friends to call for us. We won't be staying her much longer… Hopefully. My name is Febe, Braid Head is Simone and the random one is Jessica."

"You are the girls the wizard talked about with my father about, correct?"

"Your father?"

"Yes." The guy said and nodded his head. "I am Bjorn, son of Beorn and only heir. Apparently you didn't hear the wizard's call. That was why I was send out here."

"The wizard called?" Simone asked. "What, he doesn't know how to shout now? Guess, the wizard decides to whispered, damn wizard. Everybody knows Febe is half deaf!"

"Don't make this about me." The shorthaired protested but smiled when Jessica's stomach growled. "Mind taking us to the house, Bjorn? It's been a long day."

"Of course." He smiled and led the girls the way to the house.

**XxX**

"Ah, there you are!" Gandalf beamed as the girls walked in. Febe was about to start another yelling session but he silence her as he introduced the to the large man next to him. "Beorn, these are the girls I told you about. May I introduce Febe, Jessica and Simone. Be polite, girls."

"H-hi." They said in union and gave a small nervous wave.

Beorn stepped up from his chair to have a good look at them. "They are like a group of squirrels. I thought you said that they were quite feisty… They don't look like it."

The man might have been huge but it didn't mean that he was aloud to call the friends a couple of squirrels. Simone placed a hand on her hip, Febe crossed her arms over her chest and Jessica sent him a dark look with a soft growl.

"I won't say I told you so." Gandalf smiled. "Girls, why don't you follow master Bjorn to the other for supper?"

**XxX**

"You took your time." Fili smiled as he gave Simone a kiss on the cheeks as she took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Do we look like squirrels?"

"No?" He gave her a confused look before smiling. "I think you look more like a hamster."

"We are _not_ hamsters, we're more like Guinea pigs!" Jessica protested from her spot next to Kili. "Kili, is the one that looks like a hamster! With his-his perfect grin and stupid face."

Kili's eyes went wide at what the girl next to him said and Febe choked on her water. When she was done coughing she noticed the small smile on Kili's face but that didn't mean Jessica actually noticed what she had said. Or so Febe could read on her friend's face.

"Stop it." She whispered to the dark haired brother. "You couldn't be more obvious."

"But did you hear what she said?!" He whispered back in excitement.

"Yes, I do." Febe said in a serious tone, not wanting to ruin Kili's happiness. "She said you looked like a hamster when you smile. It's true! But I've know Jessica longer then today and that will be the only thing she'll remember saying… Sorry Kili." She added in a sigh when Kili's smile fell. "We'll get it fixed, don't worry. She'll be all over you before we leave. Trust me, I know these things."

Kili gave her a small thankful smile before returning to his food

"Holy shit!" Febe yelped when she fell, from the log she was sitting on, in shock as a dog on two legs placed a plate with food in front of her. Staring with wide eyes, she tried to calm her herself. Didn't seem to work though. She was snapped from her shocked state when the grey dog licked her in the face.

Simone was laughing so hard that she had to lean into Fili's side when her friend fell from the log. She tried to cover her laugh before it turned too bad but it was too late and she was sounding like a guinea pig. Eventually she was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"I told you so!" Jessica laughed as she heard Simone's laugh, doubling over the table as she laughed herself. Though she hadn't noticed the plate with freshly baked honey rolls in front of her and basically slammed her face into it. "That wasn't there before!"

Kili smiled and took a roll that stuck to her face before taking a bite. "Yummy! These are sweet… Just like you."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Jessica asked as she wiped her face and pulled a cat on her lap. Simone face palmed and Febe collapsed back on the floor. They didn't know Jessica was _this_ bad.

"No… No, didn't say anything." Kili mumbled taking another bite. He looked up when Febe slapped his shoulder as he took her seat. Fili gave him a comforting look and Simone still had her face covered with her hand.

"Ow." Febe yelped when someone kicked her leg from under the table. She looked up and saw Simone giving her a serious look before slipping under table, which only Fili noticed, sending a strange look during the progress. Febe had a look around and when nobody looked her way she slipped under the table as well.

"We have to do something." Simone whispered. "This is just getting ridiculous!"

"How would you want to do that?" The brunette asked. "Jessica has a brick wall in front of her. There is no way that she would notice Kili. She didn't hear a thing he said to her! It's like she locks everything out!"

"He should just tell her-"

"Yeah, brilliant." Febe snorted. "He can't just go up to her and say; Hey Jessica, I really like you and I want to braid your hair. He can't do that!"

"What's wrong with braided hair?!"

"Oh come on, Sym." Febe whined. "It means you belong with Fili, good Lord! You honestly didn't know that?! You don't notice the way the others look at you now. They know they have to be careful or face Fili's fury. Not even Thorin had questioned it! Why do you think he hasn't-"

"That's it!" Simone beamed. "Febe, you're a fucking genius!"

"That's new."

"No, I'm serious." The blond smiled. "Look, all we need to do is to get Kili to braid Jessica hair and work from there. No one would be able to '_claim_' her if she's already Kili's. That would be one thing he wouldn't need to worry about. He would have all the time I the world!What?"

"That's the STUPIDESTplan I have _ever_ heard!" Febe hissed. "He can't just '_claim_' her without her knowing!"

"But it could work!" Simone insisted. "Jess is as blind as a bat anyways! All we need to do is to get Kili to agree and try to move backwards from there, the steps at least, then they can take like two steps ahead after!"

"I dare you to say 'to' again."

"Febe, don't be a stubborn bitch and help me out…" The blond sighed. "We don't want Jess to be Forever Alone now do we? She is already holding one cat."

"Oh… Fine!"

"Victory- Ow!" Simone cheered but hit her head against the table with a loud thump.

"What are you two doing?" Fili asked as he looked under the table.

"Nothing." The girls said in union. "Just some… Girl talk."

**XxX**

Beorn had been nice enough to arrange everyone a bed for the night. Though Febe didn't trust one bit of it since the animals walked around fixing everything. First the giant bees and now the animals walking on their hind legs. This journey couldn't get any weirder.

"Oin told me to give you this." Febe said as she walked up to Thorin who was sitting on the edge of his bed in the large room everyone was sharing. "Oin is checking Simone's head." She smiled and handed the salve they had used earlier that day. "He'll be over to check your wounds later… You're not feeling sick or anything, right?"

"Worried?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Febe huffed when a small smile crossed Thorin's face. "Oin says we need to stay here until there no longer would be a chance for infection to settle in you wounds… He doesn't give a shit about your orders either." She smirked when he was about to protest on staying here longer. "Night, your highness."

Thorin gritted his teeth as the girl walked away. He hated this. "Febe!" He called, which caused her to turn around. "I can't reach my back."

"Are you asking me for help, Thorin Oakenshield?" Febe teased, unable to hold back a knowing smile. She knew Thorin wasn't a person to ask for help so she would enjoy this moment.

"No!"

"Okay." She grinned and turned on her heels to walk away again. "I'm off to bed then."

"Fine, you win!" Thorin managed to grit out. "I..."

"Say it." Febe dared, narrowing her green eyes with her hands behind her back. "Say. It…"

Thorin growled and stared right back. He was going to get her back for this. Taking a deep breath he bit his tongue. "I need your help."

"What's the magic word?" She playfully bashed her eyelashes at him. She knew she might have overstepped the line but this was to good to be true.

"Now!"

"A-a-ah." Febe tsked and shook her head. "You have to ask nicely if you want my help. I know you can say it, it isn't that hard."

"You're enjoying this too much." Thorin huffed. The shorthaired girl nodded with a smile but still kept on looking at him with daring eyes. He shot her a look that told her that he wouldn't break but Febe didn't move or change so he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth again. "Would you please help me?"

"What did you say?"

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I know." Febe laughed as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "But you have to speak up because I'm half deaf too."

"Would you _please_ help me?"

"Sure… Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She teases and took a seat behind him on the bed as she grabbed the bowl with salve. "Shirt off."

Thorin did as he was told, not wanting to start another 'contest' with Febe because the woman was just too damn stubborn so he just pulled of his shirt and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Febe pulled a leather string from her arm before pulling Thorin's hair in a ponytail, just to annoy him a little more but she only frowned when he didn't say anything or attempted to pull the piece of leather out of his black hair. With a slight pout at her failed plan, she put some salve on her fingers. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

"OW!"

Febe quickly pulled her hand back but growled when she noticed Thorin was teasing. "Don't do that!" She hissed and slapped his back before turning back to the wounds.

"_Febe, look!" _Someone called and she looked over Thorin's shoulder. Her mouth just hung open when she saw Jessica on a bear's back. And she thought Thorin's prank had given her a heart attack.

**XxX**

Simone noticed how Kili's face fell as Jessica was talking to the now human Bjorn. She saw Febe looking at the brother to but she signed her that she would take care off this one.

"Hey." Simone said as she took a seat next to Kili, who was picking at the hay of the mattress. "You alright?"

"M'Fine." Kili said looking at the wooden floor.

"You're jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The blond snapped back. "Look Kili, it's fine." She said a little softer. "I get it… If it makes you feel any better we actually would like to help you if you want to. With we; I mean Febe and I. Nobody knows about this…"

"About what?" Kili asked carefully.

"Our plan about getting you and Jessica together."

"What?!" He shouted, which caused everybody to snap their heads at them. "No!"

"Shhh!" Simone hissed and covered the brunet's mouth. "If you don't want our help then fine. But know that the chances of Febe and Thorin getting together are bigger if you don't. Jessica can be _really_ blind sometimes…"

"Well…" Kili said thinking for a moment. "_If_ I would go with your plan… What would that plan be?"

**And so the plan of Kili/Jessica starts… That should be a lot of fun to write X3**

**Anyways… Review, follow, favorite, send me a PM-what ever! I don't acer as long as it is something! **

**XxX KneelingAngel**


End file.
